Never Be the Same
by Alissa Rose-Mia
Summary: Oliver se retrouve, incité par son meilleur ami Tommy, dans un rendez-vous arrangé avec une femme qu'il ne connait pas. En la voyant pour la première fois, il déchante, elle n'est pas du tout son genre de femme, mais à mesure que le dîner avance il se surprend à être terriblement captivé par elle, charmé par son intelligence et fasciné par le bleu intense de ses yeux. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Pour suivre ma petite tradition d'anniversaire depuis deux ans, je poste cette histoire pour fêter ça, elle fait partie de l'une des nombreuses fictions dans mon ordinateur qui sont là depuis longtemps avec la grande particularité d'être terminée pour celle-ci.** **Cette histoire aura trois parties, ça sera des longs chapitres, je ne pense pas que ça dérangera quelqu'un, du moins je l'espère...**

 **En l'écrivant, je n'avais pas de direction claire, j'avais beaucoup de fins différentes et j'ai fini par contracter la maladie de la page blanche, seul le début (ce premier chapitre) a été une ligne droite, je suis souvent revenue dessus pour la modifier et changer certains trucs après l'avoir finie il y a des mois, essayer de rendre certaines parties plus cohérentes.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et attention à la partie classée M en milieu de chapitre pour les plus sensibles.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Oliver fit tapoter ses doigts sur la table dont la nappe blanche en soie brillait en contraste de l'atmosphère intimiste et légèrement sombre dans le restaurant italien. Il devait l'avouer, Oliver était un peu nerveux, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait un rendez-vous, le fait que ça soit un rendez-vous arrangé rendait les choses encore plus compliquées.

De plus, elle était en retard.

Tommy l'avait convaincu d'accepter ce rendez-vous sans presque rien savoir de la femme avec qui il allait dîner, il lui avait juste dit qu'elle était incroyable et que si il n'avait pas eu sa petite-amie, il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle il y a des années. Il avait continué d'argumenter qu'il n'y avait rien de plus romantique qu'une rencontre à l'aveugle, c'était une recette parfaite pour de l'amour spontanée.

Oliver avait été plus que septique mais n'ayant rien à perdre, il avait accepté.

Encore d'après son meilleur ami, il s'enterrait dans son travail depuis trop longtemps et son air morne était sérieusement déprimant, il était trop raide aussi apparemment et plus du tout amusant, le seul remède était le toucher d'une belle et gentille femme, mais qu'il devait absolument faire un effort pour avoir l'air charmant et pas... maussade comme d'habitude dés qu'une femme l'approchait.

Un sourire et un compliment, avait conseillé Tommy, tel un gourou de l'amour avec beaucoup de gestes compliqués et inutiles de la main.

Oliver s'était défendu en disant que ce n'était pas son choix, sa mère lui avait explicitement demandé (ordonné) durant la conversation la plus gênante de toute sa vie d'adulte de cesser de coucher avec des femmes dont le métier était… _dommageable_ d'après elle. Pas de secrétaires, pas de journalistes, pas de stagiaires, pas d'avocates, pas d'employées de l'entreprise et surtout pas de femmes qui pourraient vendre des informations sur des parties intimes de son corps aux magasines à potin les plus offrants.

Ses choix étaient grandement limités et après avoir écrasé plusieurs échecs avec des femmes respectables présentées par sa mère, Oliver avait pris la décision de stopper les rencontres amoureuses. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pratiquait l'abstinence, non, loin de là, il allait juste un peu plus loin pour trouver ses coups d'un soir. Central City, Coast City et plus loin encore. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il se portait toujours garant pour aller en dehors du pays ou de la ville.

Presque quatre ans plus tard, Oliver avait oublié comment c'était de dîner avec une femme et converser correctement pour avoir l'air, comme disait Tommy, charmant. Mais ça devait être comme le vélo ces trucs là, du moins il l'espérait.

Il regarda sa montre et grommela dans sa barbe en voyant que la femme avait vingt-cinq minutes de retard, c'était peut-être hypocrite de sa part mais il détestait lorsque les gens étaient en retard malgré que lui le soit systématiquement.

Il héla le serveur et lui commanda un verre de vin rouge. Son téléphone bourdonna dans sa poche, c'était son secrétaire qui lui signifiait que George Lewis avait quémandé que leur rendez-vous commercial soit reporté plus tôt dans la matinée demain. Oliver soupira et renvoya un message pour donner son accord. Une ombre plana devant lui mais il n'y fit pas attention, persuadé que c'était un autre client ou le serveur.

_ Salut ? Oliver ? Fit une voix douce, manifestement féminine.

 _Ah, enfin_ , pensa-t-il, avec impatience. _C'est pas trop tôt !_

_ Oui, c'est moi…

Oliver n'était pas un homme vain.

Du tout, cependant… il avait des critères et la femme devant lui n'en portait aucun, alors certes son visage était naturellement beau sans maquillage avec des traits délicats mais ses cheveux blonds touffus et follement bouclés attachés sur le dessus de sa tête en une queue de cheval défaite et ses vêtements dépareillés cassaient le tout. Cette femme n'avait rien de glamour ou de chic, elle ressemblait plutôt à une étudiante universitaire candide. Il regarda son pull noir en maille et sa jupe jaune moutarde en velours qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et ses grosses bottes usées, Oliver resta fixé un moment de trop sur ses épais collants.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Un mauvais tour orchestré par Tommy pour se moquer de lui ?

A perte de mot, Oliver ne fit que baragouiner des sons inintelligibles, il se reprit en voyant son froncement de sourcils et se racla la gorge fermement.

_ Bonsoir, oui oui, c'est moi, Oliver et vous devez être Felicity ?

_ Oui, sourit-elle, adorablement. Felicity Smoak, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Tommy parle tout le temps de vous.

_ Oh pareil, il n'a que votre nom à la bouche.

Ce n'était ni vrai ni faux, Tommy parlait d'elle de temps en temps, mentionnant son prénom lorsqu'une une chose au hasard lui faisait penser à elle, mais il n'allait jamais plus loin que ça, comme s'il la gardait secrète, rien que pour lui.

_ Il est si gentil.

_ Oui… mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Felicity.

_ Merci.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, lui souriant, Oliver trouva qu'elle avait un très beau sourire, de jolies lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose tendre, charmant et innocent… peut-être trop innocent, elle avait l'air jeune et insouciante, qu'avait pensé Tommy en lui donnant un rendez-vous avec cette femme ?

_ Alors dites-moi Felicity, comment avez-vous rencontré Tommy ?

_ On s'est connu à Boston lorsque j'étais encore à l'université, il a renversé son café sur son ordinateur et il avait l'air tellement en détresse que je me suis proposée de l'aider à récupérer les données non frit. Je n'ai jamais autant ri qu'avec lui ce jour-là et nous sommes devenue amis, on a garder le contact même au moment ou il est retourné vivre à Starling.

_ Tommy, ce maladroit, commenta Oliver, sourire en coin, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit profondément mais ne détourna pas le regard, à la place elle lui fit un sourire lumineux, Oliver gloussa et son propre sourire s'élargit, elle était adorable.

_ Et quel âge vous avez sans indiscrétion ?

_ Hum... ça ne se demande pas Oliver, surtout à une femme, votre mère ne vous a pas appris que ça ne se fait pas ? Plaisanta-t-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Oliver laissa échapper un rire rauque et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, il hocha cependant la tête.

_ Ma mère m'a enseigné toutes les étiquettes qu'il existe, croyez-moi que si elle savait ce que je viens de vous demander, elle me consignerait une semaine entière dans ma chambre. Même si je n'habite plus chez elle.

Felicity éclata de rire, ses yeux bleus scintillants de joie. Et malgré ses cheveux et ses vêtements, Oliver pensa qu'elle était en fait vraiment belle, la joie l'illuminait d'une manière qu'il avait rarement vu chez une femme auparavant, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, une sorte d'éclat. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer même si il l'avait voulu.

_ J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je viens de les avoir, le mois dernier.

Vingt-quatre ans, elle était effectivement jeune, encore plus qu'il l'avait d'abord cru, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient presque cinq ans de différence et étaient d'une génération visiblement différente aussi, à quoi avait bien pu penser Tommy ?

_ Oh et qu'avez-vous fait pour les fêter ? Une grande fête ?

_ Non je… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. De plus, je viens tout juste de m'installer en ville, je fais six mois ici et les six autres à Boston pour le moment, mais Tommy et Joanna m'ont invitée à dîner chez eux, ils sont vraiment incroyable.

_ C'est super.

Le silence prit place durant quelques minutes, Oliver réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, peut-être prétexter une urgence au travail et aller passer un savon à son soit-disant meilleur ami ? Ensuite il la regarda et soupira en la voyant se mordre la lèvre tout en observant intensément le menu, semblant vraiment indécise.

_ Madame, monsieur, avez-vous choisis ? Demanda le serveur, de manière guindé.

_ Oui, s'écria Felicity, posant son menu brusquement. Je vais prendre des côtes de porc mariné avec des pâtes en accompagnement.

_ Des côtes de porc ? Répéta le serveur, presque outré. Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Oui, pourquoi il y a un souci ?

_ Non du tout madame, monsieur, et vous ?

_ Je vais pendre la même chose, dit-il, amusé.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui oui, vraiment.

Le serveur partit en marmonnant sur les clients étranges qui prennent des côtes de porc à leur rendez-vous galant. Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble partageant un regard complice, la discussion reprit après ça, Oliver lui raconta des histoires gênante sur leurs enfances à Tommy et à lui, lui racontant la fois ou ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans des toilettes publics à un gala de charité dans un état lamentable.

Il continua pour la faire rire parce que son rire était vraiment mignon et qu'elle tapait la table de sa main lorsque le rire devenait douloureux, ce fut à son tour de rire sans relâche en l'entendant laisser échapper un petit mais incroyablement mignon grognement de cochon durant l'histoire de la cabane hantée, elle devint toute rouge, visiblement morte de honte.

Oliver se pencha pardessus la table et posa sa main sur la sienne, sa peau était très douce, pensa-t-il, vaguement. Felicity le regarda avec des grands yeux. Des grands yeux magnifiquement bleus, virant un peu au gris quand elle bougeait et attrapait la lueur de la bougie posée sur la table qui illuminait encore plus les minuscules taches jaunes autour de ses pupilles, Oliver n'avait pas remarqué que leur couleur était aussi belle et intense, si spéciale, il se perdit durant quelques secondes, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard mais se reprit avant de se faire attraper.

_ Pas de honte à avoir Felicity, ce moment restera sans aucun doute graver dans mon esprit pour un bon bout de temps, je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un rire comme vous, c'est adorable.

Elle le remercia, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lumière, les plats arrivèrent déposés par leur charmant serveur qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa désapprobation au vue du choix qu'ils avaient fait.

_ Bon appétit, Oliver !

_ Merci, à vous aussi, Felicity.

Oliver attrapa ses couverts pour découper la viande qui sentait divinement bon, il n'avait jamais pris ce genre de plat avant, sa mère disait que c'était pour les rustres et les mal élevés, il resta cependant stupéfait en la voyant manger avec ses doigts et dévorée une des côtes de porc avec enthousiasme. Elle arracha un morceau de viande et gémit à voix haute fermant ses yeux dans le plus pur plaisir. C'était presque sensuel, nota Oliver, en déglutissant, et continuant de la regarder avec fascination. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme véritablement manger quelque chose de substantiel comme de la viande durant un rendez-vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, en apercevant son regard fixe.

_ Oh, euh, vous avez de la sauce autour de la bouche.

Elle gloussa et s'essuya, ses joues rosissant.

_ Oups !

Ils continuèrent de manger, la nourriture était délicieuse et Oliver se promit de reprendre des côtes de porc de nouveau un jour et de faire essayer ce plat à sa sœur par la même occasion, il était sûr que Thea allait adorer.

_ Il est très bizarre, assura Felicity, une fois le repas finit. Je me suis même demandée comment lui et Tommy peuvent être liés.

_ Malcolm n'était pas comme ça avant, mais la mort de sa femme l'a changé… en mal mais je ne peux pas croire que vous lui ayez dit en face.

_ Ça m'a échappée et depuis il est presque gentil avec moi, il m'appelle Mademoiselle Smoak et me sourit de façon calculatrice. Ce qui me donne des frissons, j'en suis même venue à regretter d'avoir choisie Merlyn Mondial.

_ Queen Consolidated est la meilleur entreprise de la ville, venta-t-il, fièrement, en haussant un sourcil arrogant.

_ Votre opinion est biaisé Oliver, donc ça ne compte pas, je trouve que les deux se valent mais c'est vrai que QC à un petit truc en plus.

Les deux prochaines heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne les voit passées, il était passionné par leur conversation, elle était très intelligente, frisant le génie, et ses avis étaient constructifs et précis, elle savait manifestement de quoi elle parlait, elle n'avait pas peur de donner sa position sur des sujets épineux, quelques babillements mignons lui échappèrent le faisant rire, mais le mieux était les insinuations sexuelles qui sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Il resta infiniment impressionné et même un peu intimidé quand elle lui avoua son QI. Cent septante. Wow. Juste wow.

_ Vous voulez un autre verre de vin, Felicity ?

_ Oh, j'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne veux pas avoir la gueule de bois au travail demain.

Ils conversèrent encore une heure débattant sur plusieurs choses puis la discussion passa à des sujets un peu plus intime, telle que des histoires sur leurs familles, Felicity lui raconta que sa mère travaillait comme serveuse de cocktails dans un hôtel de luxe à Vegas, elles n'étaient pas proches du tout.

_ J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons rien en commun, c'est… difficile, lorsque nous parlons même au téléphone, on finit toujours par se disputer, elle me reproche de ne pas être la fille qu'elle désire, je sais qu'elle m'aime mais…

_ C'est compliqué, finit Oliver pour elle. Je comprends vous savez, avec ma mère c'est… elle est un tyran qui régis ma vie d'une main de fer et je la laisse faire parce que j'ai la sensation étrange que je n'ai pas le choix, que je le lui dois, je n'arrive pas à être l'homme qu'elle veux que je sois, la copie carbone de mon père.

_ Eh bien je pense, personnellement, que vous êtes déjà parfait tel que vous êtes, dit-elle, avec conviction. Vous êtes vous-même et c'est ça qui est important Oliver, vous ne devez pas l'oublier.

Oliver la regarda un long moment, personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça avant, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement et il ne put retenir le doux sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Leur serveur à l'air revêche revint les voir pour demander si tout allait à leurs convenances et leur proposa de prendre la carte des desserts, Felicity posa sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant, semblant incertaine.

_ Oh je ne sais pas, je suis pleine…

_ On peut en partager un ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Felicity souffla et rougit en baissant le regard, visiblement conquise par sa demande.

_ Bon dans ce cas là d'accord, un dessert n'a jamais tué personne.

Il lui sourit brillamment heureux d'avoir un peu plus de temps avant que leur rendez-vous ne se termine.

...

_ Je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture, déclara Oliver en lui tenant son manteau pour qu'elle l'enfile, son odeur fruité lui sauta aux narines.

_ Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture, je suis venue en taxi, je vais demander à la réceptionniste de m'en appeler un mais merci Oliver.

_ Non voyons je vais vous raccompagnez chez vous alors.

_ Je ne veux pas vous dérangez…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas sinon je n'aurais pas proposé, il est tard, je préfère vous ramener, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas merci beaucoup Oliver, c'est gentil.

Le trajet en voiture fut court, elle n'habitait pas bien loin et ils arrivèrent en à peine sept minutes, Oliver descendit et alla lui ouvrir la portière, elle le remercia en prenant sa main tendue, les joues roses. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à sa porte, une fois arrivé, elle se tourna vers lui les yeux sur le sol.

_ Et bien voilà, je suis à la maison.

_ Oui.

La tension devint maladroite alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre fin à leur rencontre, une poignée de main ? Un bisou sur la joue ? Ou peut-être un câlin ?

_ Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ?

La question posée timidement le surprit tellement qu'il en resta la bouche ouverte, il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Merde, comment refuser sans blesser ses sentiments ?

_ Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Je suis désolée, je… je suis stupide, bien sûr que vous ne voulez pas entrer, pardon, je rentre, au revoir.

Oliver la regarda, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées à force d'être trop mordues, ses yeux fuyant mais un peu triste, la mortification peignant ses traits délicats, et il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il lui attrapa le bras et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient sans surprise douce comme de la soie et une fois le choc passé, elles se mouvèrent parfaitement contre les siennes.

Sa main trouva sa place sur le bas de son dos et elle s'arqua contre lui en gémissant délicieusement. Sa détermination à ne lui donner qu'un simple baiser d'au revoir s'effrita inévitablement et il lui murmura d'ouvrir la porte contre la peau de sa gorge, qui sentait si bon que c'en était enivrant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne perdit pas de temps à lui enlever son manteau et défaire son queue de cheval désordonnée, une cascade de longs cheveux blonds bouclés tomba sur ses épaules alors qu'il continuait sa descente sur la peau de sa nuque, il les caressa s'étonnant de la douceur qu'il y trouva. Oliver se recula et retira ses propres vêtements ne gardant que son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Sa bouche rouge par ses baisers s'ouvrit en voyant son torse nu et sa petite main se posa dessus inconsciemment, elle la retira lorsqu'il frissonna sous son toucher en s'excusant, Oliver prit sa main et la reposa sur son torse, lui faisant comprendre sans mot qu'elle pouvait le toucher autant qu'elle le voulait.

_ Ta chambre ?

Felicity le conduisit rapidement dans sa chambre de taille moyenne peinte en mauve, Oliver alluma la lumière, faisait fi de sa légère protestation que c'était mieux sans.

Il pencha la tête la contemplant, elle était nerveuse et un peu déstabilisée, Oliver s'avança et lui demanda l'autorisation de la déshabiller, Felicity la lui donna après l'avoir regardé un long moment comme si elle l'évaluait.

Passant ses mains sous le tissu du large pull noir en maille, il le souleva doucement et le lui enleva complètement, ses bras vinrent immédiatement couvrir ses seins, clairement consciente de soi. Oliver caressa ses épaules lentement essayant de la détendre, il leva son menton et l'embrassa avec douceur et lenteur, profondément avec juste assez de passion pour l'enflammer de la bonne façon.

Elle était si douce et sentait incroyablement bon… elle était entêtante. Oliver avait envie de goûter chaque partie d'elle, il voulait connaître les petits endroits qui la ferait gémir ou haleter, d'autres qui la ferait rire, il voulait avoir le goût de sa peau sur sa langue et son odeur imprégnée dans son nez.

Oliver défit la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe qui glissa sans aide le long de ses jambes pour finir au sol, son regard la parcourra, elle avait un très beau corps, sa peau était parfaite, pas une seule tâche l'entravait. Il avait du mal à croire que toute cette perfection se cachait sous les horribles vêtements qu'elle portait. C'était un véritable sacrilège qu'elle cache ces délicieuses courbes.

Les mains de Felicity se dirigèrent vers son pantalon et elle défit sa ceinture et sa braguette avec une assurance certaine qui lui donna un air sexy, elle se baissa en tirant son pantalon le long de ses jambes, Oliver souffla bruyamment en la voyant l'observer de sur ses genoux en se mordant la lèvre, son visage était pratiquement en face de son érection qui palpitait dans son boxer.

Felicity s'appuya sur ses jambes pour se relever et en déposant un baiser sur sa cuisse au passage, Oliver saisit ses avant-bras pour l'aider et la poussa contre lui, savourant la sensation de son corps mou et chaud contre le sien. Ce mélange de timidité et d'assurance était foutrement sexy, cette femme était l'incarnation de ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuelle.

Il détacha son soutien-gorge pendant qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et lui enleva sa culotte en coton rose par la même occasion, Oliver la souleva en agrippant ses fesses fermement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par instinct. Il monta sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément, elle était douée de sa langue, vraiment douée, Oliver la lâcha et se mit sur ses mains et ses genoux au dessus d'elle pour mieux la contempler, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit radieusement, elle semblait heureuse avec ses joues cramoisies.

Oliver attaqua sa gorge de baisers, mordillant la peau délicate, il suça son point d'impulsion la faisant gémir doucement. Une de ses mains massa sa cuisse tonique alors que l'autre caressait son ventre mou, sa langue lécha la vallée entre ses seins et il alla pendre un mamelon dans sa bouche le suçant lentement et savoura les petits halètements qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Il prit son temps avec chaque sein, leurs accordant son attention de sa bouche et de ses mains, il apprécia tout particulièrement la sensation de la chair molle dans ses mains, ils tenaient parfaitement dans ses paumes comme s'ils avaient été fait pour lui. Oliver embrassa son ventre plusieurs fois, une petite parcelle de peau juste au dessus de l'os de sa hanche était particulièrement sensible et il s'en donna à cœur joie, exalté par ses souffles et ses murmures.

Jetant un bref regard vers son visage, Oliver sourit orgueilleusement en la voyant délicieusement rouge et la convoitise qui se lisait sur ses traits délicats était incroyablement sexy, ses yeux bleus brillaient littéralement de luxure.

Bien décidé à entendre sa voix, Oliver se recula encore et embrassa sa cuisse droite massant l'autre vigoureusement de sa main, il sourit malicieusement contre sa peau alors que ses baisers se rapprochaient inévitablement de l'endroit désiré.

Avec lenteur, il souffla contre son intimité, Felicity frissonna et murmura son prénom plaintivement, son doigt alla caresser sa fente, _elle était tellement humide_ , pensa Oliver avec délectation. Il rajouta un autre doigt qui trouva sans difficulté son clitoris et frotta paresseusement, son corps sursauta et ses mains giflèrent son visage pour étouffer tout bruit sortant de sa bouche. Gardant toujours son doigt contre son nerf sensible, il se releva en avant et fit reculer les mains de la blonde en les emprisonnant au dessus de sa tête.

Ses grands yeux le regardèrent avec stupeur, mais Oliver ne manqua pas la petite lueur qui brilla, elle aimait ça, réalisa-t-il avec bonheur. Ça l'excitait.

Il se pencha collant son front contre le sien, tendrement, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis approfondit le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, son corps s'arqua pour se frotter sensuellement contre lui, il grogna lorsqu'elle frôla son érection.

Felicity gloussa dans le baiser et recommença, la friction provoquée le mit un peu hors de contrôle et son doigt racla contre son clitoris la faisant haleter bruyamment. Elle se débattit et Oliver comprit qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de venir qu'il ne l'avait cru. Sans délicatesse, il appuya dessus en frottant énergétiquement, il avala ses cris mais s'éloigna juste avant qu'elle ne vienne pour pouvoir la contempler jouir, c'était un spectacle à lui tout seul et il se sentait immensément chanceux de le voir.

_ Magnifique, murmura-t-il, silencieusement. Tu es tellement belle, Felicity.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ?

Malgré un orgasme renversant, Felicity se souleva pour venir l'embrasser et lui démontrer l'étendue de son talent avec sa langue, il se demanda si elle était douée dans autre chose aussi mais écarta rapidement cette pensée en la sentant se libérer de sa poigne pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras, sa superbe jambe s'enroula autour de sa hanche faisant cogner leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

_ Oliver, souffla-t-elle, laborieusement. S'il te plaît…

_ J'aime une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut… que veux-tu, Felicity ? Je veux te l'entendre dire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Toi… en moi.

Taquin, son doigt entra en elle, pompant quelques fois rapidement. Oliver embrassa ses lèvres faisant fi de sa protestation.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Non !

Le talon de son pied appuya presque douloureusement contre ses reins et ses ongles griffèrent la peau de sa gorge.

_ As-tu besoin que je te montre Oliver ? L'aiguillonna-t-elle, en clignant ses cils précipitamment, la moquerie claire dans son ton.

Il ria, son rire faisant vibrer sa poitrine, elle l'étonnait sans arrêt cette femme, elle était pleine de surprises, décidément.

_ Non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le montres Felicity… juste que tu me le dises…

Felicity l'embrassa sans hâte et fit dévier sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, elle lécha l'arrête de son oreille et suça le lobe en gémissant calmement, ce fut à son tour de flancher et Oliver ferma les yeux avec force, se retenant d'envoyer valser ce petit jeu et d'entrer en elle sans ménagement. Il se recula du lit et attrapa son pantalon, fouillant dans la poche arrière, il y trouva un petit sachet en aluminium et retourna sur le lit auprès d'elle après avoir enfilé le préservatif, reprenant sa précédente place. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'agrippa à lui, mettant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

_ Je veux… que tu mettes ton sexe en moi et que tu me fasses voir les étoiles… est-ce que c'est assez pour toi ou je dois être plus explicite ?

Oliver la repoussa contre le matelas et se jeta sur ses lèvres, leurs dents se cognèrent violemment, elle cria de surprise mais se reprit vivement et lui retourna son baiser férocement. Ses mains attrapèrent ses jambes et il les écarta. Il se plaça devant son intimé et entra en elle, beaucoup plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il savoura la sensation exquise les yeux clos.

C'était parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Chaud. Serré. Humide. Oliver perdit presque la tête tant c'était bon. Tellement bon.

Il amorça un coup plus puissant sous sa demande et grogna sourdement en sentant ses parois se resserrées autour de lui, elle le faisait exprès. Il n'allait pas durer longtemps si elle continuait comme ça… Oliver mordit son épaule et suça bien décidé à lui laisser un petit cadeau en représailles, une fois fait, il fit remonter ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules accentuant la pénétration et changeant l'angle.

Ses vas et vient perdirent leurs contrôles à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la délivrance et Oliver devint frénétique. Recherchant ce point de non retour qui lui ferait voir les étoiles comme Felicity disait avec tant d'ardeur. Ses ongles creusèrent dans la peau de son dos impétueusement et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux alors qu'elle explosait autour de son sexe, son corps fut parcourut de spasmes, Oliver ne tarda pas à la suivre dans la jouissance après quelques coups de rein désordonnés, sa vision blanchie et son orgasme le foudroya de sa colonne vertébrale à la plante de ses pieds.

Oliver s'effondra sur elle, le souffle court et en sueur. Pour ne pas l'écraser, il se poussa difficilement sur le côté et passa son bras autour de sa taille fine, la tenant contre lui, sa main caressa son ventre langoureusement. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se lève pour enlever le préservatif usagé et s'essuyer avec des mouchoirs posés sur la table de nuit, Felicity fit de même et se recoucha contre lui par la suite.

 _Qui diable était cette femme ?_ Pensa-t-il brièvement, avant que le sommeil ne le prenne entre ses bras.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Oliver se réveilla par automatisme à sept heures du matin, le soleil illuminait à peine la chambre mauve, des longs cheveux blonds chatouillaient sa joue et il tourna son visage vers la femme qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui la bouche entrouverte, leurs corps se touchaient tout juste, s'effleurant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais rencontrée une femme comme elle avant, elle était… surprenante, hier avait été sans l'ombre d'un doute le meilleur rendez-vous qu'il ait déjà eu.

Et le sexe… époustouflant.

Felicity était drôle, gentille, intelligente et belle, c'est vrai qu'au premier coup d'œil Oliver s'était laissé aller à la vanité et l'avait jugée par sa manière de s'habiller.

Elle avait une beauté naturelle et un charme que peu de personne pouvaient prétendre avoir, elle était incroyable mais rien ne pouvait sortir de cette relation, réalisa-t-il, son sourire s'amenuisant. Felicity était jeune et semblait plutôt naïve, si Oliver décidait de lui demander de sortir avec lui et qu'elle acceptait, elle se ferait manger vivante dans son monde.

Il savait comment c'était, lui-même alors qu'il avait grandi dedans s'étouffait dans son mal être à certaine critique encore aujourd'hui, les gens qui vous observent et vous scrutent sans considération, la cruauté des paroles qui vous critiquent pour chaque faits et gestes, même les plus bénins.

Elle était trop _pure,_ trop _douce,_ pour être traînée dans le monde mondain et superficiel des gens riches. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il regarda les lignes de son visage paisible, sa bouche pulpeuses naturellement rose et ses longs cils noirs, Oliver soupira, elle méritait mieux, il lui fallait un gentil garçon avec une vie facile qui allait la respecter pour la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était pas un homme plus âgé remplis de bagages et une vie médiatique.

Doucement, il se leva enlevant les cheveux blonds avec tendresse de son visage, Oliver passa ses jambes par dessus le lit et se pencha en avant attrapant son boxer, un pied dedans et l'autre à mi-chemin lorsque le lit bougea et les draps sous lui se tendirent.

_ Salut, marmonna la voix endormie de Felicity. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merde. Oliver aurait cent fois préféré qu'elle reste endormie, il lui aurait laissée une note gentille mais claire, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne réagisse pas mal.

_ Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec un investisseur dans moins d'une heure, répondit-il, lentement, ne se retournant pas.

_ Oh oui bien sûr, je m'en souviens, tu m'en as parlé hier, dommage on aurait pu prendre le petit-déjeuné ensemble, je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine, je suis même une catastrophe mais mes crêpes valent de l'or.

Le malaise le rempli, une grosse partie de lui trouvait l'idée de petit-déjeuné avec elle extrêmement attrayante et il se souvenait parfaitement de son grand plan de travail, mais l'autre se sentait mal à l'aise et gênée. Ça allait être plus dur que prévu. Debout, Oliver enfila son boxer et son pantalon rapidement, son esprit se vidant de toute idée pour le secourir de cette situation, comment pouvait-il lui dire sans lui faire du mal ? Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pleure, tout mais pas ça. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter la vue de ses larmes.

En se retournant, il resta silencieux en la voyant coucher sensuellement sur son lit avec seulement un mince drap qui ne couvrait pas ses seins juste le bas de son corps, un rayon de soleil traînait presque paresseusement sur elle, il combattit l'envie d'aller la rejoindre pour se pencher entre ses cuisses et la faire hurler comme il en mourrait d'envie.

_ Felicity…

_ Peut-être une prochaine fois ?

_ Écoute, Felicity… je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, tu es une femme incroyable mais je… pense que c'est mieux si on s'arrête là.

Le changement sur son visage fut immédiat et subite, tellement qu'Oliver en resta pantois, elle se releva et couvrit sa poitrine, le regard neutre.

_ Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, calmement. Je suis désolée si tu t'es senti forcé hier-

_ Non non pas du tout, la nuit dernière était super, tu es super… c'est juste que je ne cherche pas de relation sérieuse, j'aurais sans doute dû te le dire hier, je suis désolé.

L'expression neutre se tordit brièvement avant de redevenir net.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème Oliver, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner, tu connais le chemin, bonne réunion !

_ Oui merci, dit-il, refroidit. Au revoir, Felicity.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se recoucha sur son lit comme si il n'était déjà plus là, Oliver sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur sa chemise blanche étalée sur le sol puis sa veste et sa cravate. En remettant ses chaussures, il tomba sur l'élastique rose qu'avait portée Felicity hier et d'une étrange impulsion, il le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche.

En quittant le petit appartement, Oliver se sentit bizarre, il avait de nombreuses fois fait ça auparavant, dire à des femmes avec lesquelles il avait passé la nuit qu'il ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse était presque monnaie courante pour lui, pourtant pour la première fois, il se sentait mal et avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa maison, il repensa à sa réaction… c'était sans doute trop tard et mieux pour elle, tenter quelque chose serait terriblement égoïste et ça, c'était l'ancien lui. Elle méritait mieux que quelqu'un comme lui. Se retournant, il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et s'en alla définitivement non sans regarder une dernière fois la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de Felicity.

Le regret le hanta durant tout le chemin de retour.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts, Oliver n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait Lewis, il hochait la tête lors des moments appropriés et faisait semblant d'écrire avec diligence sur une feuille, son secrétaire assit à ses côtés lui jetait des fréquents coups d'œils désapprobateurs.

_ Eh bien ça été une réunion fructueuse, Monsieur Queen, déclara le vieil homme en se levant de son siège. Je vous remercie pour votre temps et je suis sûr que nous allons nous revoir prestement.

_ Oui, fit Oliver, un peu trop enjoué. J'en suis certain, à bientôt, Monsieur Lewis.

Il serra la main du vieil homme et avec un dernier hochement de tête il partit, Oliver se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et souffla bruyamment. Certaine fois, il se disait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce métier.

La journée passa lentement et Oliver ne voyait pas l'heure de rentrer chez lui, ce soir il ira dormir dans sa garçonnière, comme l'appelait sa mère, au lieu du manoir, il n'avait pas la force de subir sa famille ni de faire semblant qu'il allait bien.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la réaction de Felicity restait imprégnée dans son cerveau, son visage impassible presque indifférent. La déception nageait dans son ventre, ce qui était bête parce que c'était lui qui avait rompu pour ainsi dire pas elle et il savait que toute relation avec elle était condamnée dés le début, c'était donc stupide de ressentir autant de regrets.

Oliver secoua la tête bien décidé à oublier cette femme et continuer sa vie comme avant, il n'avait dîner qu'une seule fois avec elle, rien de bien fâcheux. Ça allait lui passer.

...

En rentrant chez lui, Oliver avait jeté le premier plat surgelé qu'il avait trouvé dans son congélateur et l'avait mit au micro-onde, il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner, surtout si c'était seulement pour lui. La solitude tomba sur lui comme un poids réel alors qu'il attendait que son plat soit prêt.

Peut-être adopter un animal ?

_ Quelle idée stupide, je ne suis jamais chez moi, grommela-t-il, à lui-même.

Le bip du micro-onde sonna et Oliver sortit le plat, il déchira le papier plastique se brûlant presque les doigts au passage, son agacement s'intensifia en entendant son téléphone sonné, il répondit sans regarder le numéro.

_ Oliver Queen !

_ _Whoa mec, quel accueil_ , plaisanta la voix de Tommy.

_ Désolé, j'ai eu une sale journée au boulot, quoi de neuf mon pote ?

_ _Non, Ollie, toi quoi de neuf ? Comment était le rendez-vous avec Felicity ?_

Oliver roula des yeux, son meilleur ami… une commère.

_ C'était bien, elle est gentille, mentit Oliver, lasse.

_ _C'est tout ?_

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Tommy ? Que nous avons sauvagement fait l'amour ensemble chez elle ?!

_ _Alors déjà de un, je sais que c'est pas vrai, parce que je connais Felicity, et elle est pas ce genre de fille, je crois que en tout elle a eu trois rendez-vous dans sa vie, et de deux, je veux connaître tou_ _s_ _les détails !_

Bon qu'elle ne faisait pas ça souvent il s'en était douté, mais seulement trois rendez-vous ? Soit Tommy exagérait, la femme avec qui il avait couché hier soir était sacrément bonne au lit et sa langue ferait fantasmer même le plus expérimenté des hommes, elle devait quand même avoir un peu plus d'expérience que ça, soit il y croyait vraiment dur comme fer.

Oliver n'était pas certain de la relation qui liait ces deux là mais il décida que c'était préférable de garder pour lui le fait qu'il avait véritablement passé la nuit chez Felicity.

_ Elle est gentille, répéta-t-il, plongeant sa fourchette dans le plat. Mais c'est tout.

_ _C'est tout ?_ _Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de son apparence ? Parce que je te pensais pas aussi superficiel Ollie, tu me répètes sans arrêt que tu cherches une femme bien et Felicity est incroyable, elle est même trop bien pour toi je n'aurais pas dû te la présent_ _er_ _, tu n'es qu'un-_

_ D'accord arrête-toi maintenant ! Elle est incroyable mais il n'y a rien entre nous, ça tout de suite été amicale, pas de… enfin tu vois, pas d'étincelle. Quand à son apparence, c'est une très belle femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'évoques, Thomas.

_ _Oh_ , souffla Tommy, désenflammé. _Hum… désolé je me suis emporté, je pensais… dommage, j'aurais aimé que vous soyez ensemble, j'étais sûr que ça allait marcher entre vous, vous avez beaucoup de points en communs et je veux vraiment un type bien pour elle._

_ C'est pas grave Tommy, j'ai passé une bonne soirée et je pense qu'elle aussi.

_ _Bon… au moins vous vous êtes amusés, elle est incroyable, hein ?_

_ Ouais, répondit Oliver, la sincérité transperçant dans sa voix. Ça fait combien de temps que tu la connais exactement ? Parce qu'elle semblait vraiment bien te connaître.

_ _Cinq ans, elle est comme une_ _petite_ _sœur pour moi et elle a eu beaucoup soucis dans sa vie, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et je croyais vraiment que entre vous_ _deux_ _… c'est vraiment dommage._

_ Attends quoi ? Comme une sœur ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu sortirais avec elle si tu n'avais pas ta petite-amie…

_ _C'était pour te manipuler._

_ T'es vraiment qu'un con, Merlyn !

Le rire moqueur de son meilleur ami lui répondit et Oliver eut une grimace désabusé. Tommy ne devait jamais savoir qu'il avait couché avec Felicity, il espérait que cette dernière ne lui dise pas mais dans le fond, il ne croyait pas qu'elle le ferait.

Ils changèrent de sujet, discutant de la gestion de la boite de nuit qu'ils avaient récemment ouvert ensemble, Tommy voulait engager des danseuses exotiques mais Oliver n'était pas d'accord, le club était parfait comme il était.

Joanna rentra du travail à ce moment là et lui donna raison à son grand amusement, le couple commença à se disputer à travers le téléphone, il ne perdit pas de temps à raccrocher avec un bonne chance pour son meilleur ami. Le reste de sa soirée, Oliver la passa devant la télé à regarder une émission sur le paranormal, c'était assez intrigant pour garder son attention durant deux bonnes heures, le sommeil commença à l'envahir et il monta se coucher dans son lit, en se déshabillant un objet tomba de sa poche et il se pencha pour le ramasser.

C'était l'élastique de Felicity.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris… Oliver souffla, il le déposa sur sa table de nuit et se coucha sur son lit, essayant vainement de fermer les yeux.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions, elles sont les bienvenues, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt et si vous en avez l'occasion, mangez du gâteau !**


	2. Chapter 2

****Bonjour !****

 ** **Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise jusqu'ici, merci beaucoup pour vos review, vous faites battre mon petit coeur plus vite lol et c'est pour vous que je poste plus tôt que prévu. Ce chapitre est terriblement long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider où couper et j'ai fini par laisser tel quel au final.****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture,****

* * *

 ** **Deux mois et quelques jours plus tard.****

_ Et c'est exactement pour ça, finit Oliver d'un ton semi-dramatique, son regard balayant la salle. Que nous sommes heureux d'annoncer notre collaboration avec la filiale OST, c'est un grand avancement dans le futur technologique et nous sommes impatients d'en voir les résultats, félicitation !

Oliver descendit les quelques marches du podium sous les applaudissements polis et accepta des poignées de mains avec un faux sourire fier. Son père avait intérêt à lui rendre un lourd service pour ça, ce n'était pas dans son contrat de faire des annonces publicistes ou même de participé aux soirées de lancement, c'était au PDG de l'entreprise de faire ça ou au Vice-Président, ce qu'il n'était pas au cas où on se poserait la question et non, il n'était guère amère de cette constatation.

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que son père fichait en Russie ?

Il secoua la tête en se détournant d'une des journalistes qui le harcelait et prit le chemin du bar ouvert, il commanda un scotch et l'enfila sans tarder, Oliver roula des yeux en sentant une présence à ses côtés, il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille ?

_ Tu ne viens pas rencontrer notre nouvelle associée ? Demanda placidement sa mère.

_ Non. J'ai rempli ma part du deal, maintenant je rentre chez moi.

_ Ou peut-être que tu dois aller rejoindre ta petite-amie ?

_ Non. Et ce n'est pas ma petite-amie.

_ D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?

_ Aucune idée.

Et c'était vrai, sa « _petite-amie »_ comme disait si gentiment sa mère était la dernière chose sur son esprit, il oubliait son existence la plus part du temps, il fallait souligner qu'elle n'était pas des plus… inoubliables, il renifla bruyamment. Oliver était sorti avec sa juste part de femmes mais jamais aussi soporifique et futile qu'Anna Bowen. Présentée par sa mère il y a deux semaines, cette femme l'avait ennuyé dés le début mais il avait fait avec pour qu'elle cesse de le tanner juste quelques temps, Anna était exactement le genre de femme qu'il détestait pardessus tout mais que Moira pensait parfaite comme future belle-fille.

_ Anna et toi êtes en froid ?

_ Huh, renifla Oliver, en levant son verre vers le barman. Si tu poses vraiment la question maman nous n'avons jamais été autre chose que froid, je ne sais même pas où elle habite et je ne suis pas intéressé par le savoir.

_ Vas-tu rompre avec elle ?

_ Je le ferais lorsque j'aurais jugé que je lui ai donné assez de temps pour ne pas que tu sois sur mon dos avec cette histoire de mariage et de bébé.

_ Certaine fois je suis horrifiée par la piètre opinion que tu as de moi, Oliver. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux parce que tu es mon fils.

_ Si c'était véritablement le cas, tu me laisserais vivre ma vie comme un homme normal, j'ai plus l'impression d'être un prisonnier en probation qui parle avec son agent qu'autre chose, tout est des limites et des compromis avec toi.

Sa mère soupira lourdement et se pencha contre le bar, Oliver la regarda et eut un peu de remord en voyant le chagrin se peindre sur son visage, il passa son bars autour de ses épaules fine et la poussa contre lui. Pour une fois, Moira ne le repoussa pas sous prétexte des étiquettes en public et caressa sa main.

_ Je suis désolé, c'était inutilement dur, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

_ Non, tu as raison, je peux être plutôt autoritaire et trop investie dans ta vie mais tu es mon fils, Oliver, et je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

_ Et je te remercie mais je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix.

_ Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que tu étais encore plus renfermé qu'a l'accoutumé, et je pensais sincèrement que tu te sentais seul…

_ J'ai rencontré une femme il y a quelques mois, avoua Oliver, le regard baissé. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier.

_ Oh, souffla Moira, surprise. Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'oublier ?

_ Durant notre rendez-vous arrangé, elle a commandée un assiette de côtes de porc et elle a tout mangé, dit-il, avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

La bouche de Moira se resserra en signe évident de désapprobation.

_ Je vois.

_ J'ai aussi prit ce plat et c'était délicieux. J'ai aimé chaque minute de notre dîner, c'est une femme incroyable mais… je croyais que c'était mieux pour elle d'avorter tout début de relation entre nous, elle n'est pas… comme nous, maman… elle est douce, gentille et innocente… elle est différente des autres femmes, elle a quelque chose de spécial en elle, une sorte de lumière… les médias l'auraient détruite et c'est la dernière chose que je veux, être avec moi est trop compliqué. Je comporte trop de bagages pour une femme comme elle.

_ Je pense surtout que tu as eu peur Oliver, objectiva sa mère, en le regardant droit des les yeux. Si cette femme t'appréciait autant que toi tu l'apprécie, elle aurait supportée sans problème l'attention des médias quelques temps. Tu as eu peur, parce que pour une fois, tu as rencontré une femme avec qui tu pouvais voir un semblant avenir, une femme que tu pouvais te voir aimer dans le futur. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, l'amour est effrayant, mais il faut savoir prendre son courage et se battre pour son bonheur, sinon on finit sa vie malheureux, je ne veux pas ça pour mon petit garçon. Tu mérites d'être le plus heureux des hommes, Oliver chéri.

_ Je… je… non je ne crois pas, je… n'ai pas peur.

Oliver referma la bouche et regarda dans le vide, s'était-il voilé la face à ce point ? Sa mère avait-elle raison ? Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle… oui… non… peut-être… il n'était pas certain. Oui, peut-être que oui, il avait eu un peu d'appréhension, ça avait été si soudain mais non il n'avait pas peur d'aimer, il s'était véritablement inquiété pour Felicity s'ils sortaient ensemble, le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus jeune que lui l'avait rendu peu sûr de lui. Il s'était senti un peu trop vieux pour elle, trop de vécu.

Oliver avait fait une erreur et il l'avait su dés qu'il avait passé le pas de sa porte… peut-être même dés que les mots étaient sorties de sa bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière alors il tentait de l'oublier. Ce qui était vraiment difficile, la nuit il rêvait d'eux entrain de faire l'amour et le jour il trouvait la plus minuscule chose qui lui faisait penser à elle, le fait que Tommy ne cessait de parler d'elle n'aidait pas non plus son cas. Il n'était pas sûr si son meilleur ami le faisait exprès pour le torturer ou pas.

Il était presque obsédé par elle. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'une femme n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit, peu importe ses efforts.

_ C'est trop tard maintenant.

_ Ce n'est jamais trop tard tant que tu n'as pas tenté ta chance Oliver, l'incita Moira, avec force. Qu'as-tu à perdre si ce n'est un peu de fierté ?

Un peu de fierté et un morceau de son coeur en prime, rien du tout en somme, mais Oliver savait qu'il allait finir par le regretter si il n'essayait pas au moins une fois.

_ Et si je le faisais… qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire pour qu'elle me donne une deuxième chance ?

L'espoir gonflait dans sa poitrine, il avait déjà imaginé des dizaines de scénarios durant ces deux derniers mois où il allait toquer chez elle et se jetait sur ses lèvres pour lui donner le baiser le plus passionné de sa vie ou encore simplement lui demander de dîner avec lui une nouvelle fois mais en faisant les choses correctement cette fois. Sauf que tout s'effondrait en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas le courage de la confronter en face. Peut-être que sa mère pouvait l'aider ? Il avait bien besoin d'un bon conseil féminin.

_ Tu devras trouver tout seul mon fils !

Son visage tomba et il la regarda. Huh. Merci beaucoup maman.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Oliver n'avait toujours pas de plan d'action, il nageait dans les eaux troubles de l'ignorance. Bon, il avait déjà accompli une bonne chose, un simple message avait soulagé ses épaules, Anna Bowen pouvait retourner à ses mondanités sans se déranger pour lui.

Il n'avait pas son numéro et se voyait mal aller toquer à sa porte la bouche en cœur. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Et si au final, elle ne voulait pas de lui, il avait déjà eu sa chance après tout. C'était très incertain mais il finirait par regretter de ne pas avoir essayer au moins une fois, mais comment le faire ?

Oliver ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il était complètement perdu. Une part de lui se disait, la plus pessimiste, que c'était beaucoup trop tard, son appréhension fit que les jours ne cessaient de passer et qu'il n'avait toujours rien tenté pour contacter Felicity.

Trois semaines s'envolèrent comme un souffle expiré, les heures de travail au bureau s'enfilaient et Oliver ne voyait plus le temps passer, la nouvelle fusion avec la filiale OST faisait vibrer l'entreprise d'une air nouvelle, les actions enflaient à vue d'œil et les investisseurs se battaient presque pour investir ne serait-ce qu'un dollars dans QC. Ce qui l'amusait sans fin.

Ce jour-là, Oliver avait fini le travail un peu plus tôt, après presque deux semaines sans congé, il le méritait bien, l'ascenseur était bondé de monde, deux femmes en face de lui chuchotaient plutôt bruyamment en gloussant et lui jetant des regards semi-séducteurs sous leurs longs, et très certainement faux, cils, il fit semblant de ne rien voir et regarda le sol fixement attendant son étage. Enfin, l'ascenseur émit son ding caractéristique et les portes s'ouvrirent, les gens sortirent rapidement tous d'un coup comme si les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer sur eux, il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour, il salua Monsieur Davis de la comptabilité, un homme beaucoup trop joyeux pour son métier d'après lui, et continua son chemin écourtant les demandes de Jane des ressources humaines d'un signe de la main.

_ Je suis officiellement en congé? Jane, je ne peux plus entendre quoi que soit lié au travail, c'est contraire à l'éthique !

_ Mais Monsieur Queen-

_ A demain Jane !

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, Oliver s'avança prestement vers la sortie lorsqu'il remarqua son père discutant avec une femme blonde, il roula des yeux. Typique. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il était presque devant les grandes portes en verres que son père l'appela ouvertement, au moins vingt personnes se retournèrent vers eux pour les observer d'un œil inquisiteur. Oliver souffla maudissant son père et rebroussa chemin, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches.

_ Hey papa, quoi de neuf ?

Son regard tomba d'abord sur les magnifiques jambes de la femme avec qui son père discutait et il pencha la tête lentement, les chaussures à talons hauts rouges vif combiné avec cette incroyable paire de jambes lui donna brusquement chaud, son esprit les imagina immédiatement enroulées autour de sa taille. Pas mal du tout comme vision.

_ Oliver, j'aimerais te présenter notre nouvelle associée, Mademoiselle-

Mais Oliver n'écoutait plus son père, non, il n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait qu'une chose. C'était elle mais pourtant si différente. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus follement bouclés et touffus mais parfaitement lisses et beaucoup plus courts, lui arrivant à peine aux épaules, son visage était finement maquillé, rien de trop lourd juste assez pour sublimer ses traits délicats, sa bouche semblait incroyable colorée dans cette nuance de rouge éclatant. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes bicolore mais le bleu gris de ses iris ressortait encore plus intensément avec les verres.

Bon sang… et ses vêtements, une petite robe grise près du corps serrait ses courbes à la perfection surmonté d'une veste de tailleur droite… elle était splendide certes mais que lui était-il arrivée ? Où était sa douce et gentille Felicity avec ses vêtements informes et ringards ? L'étudiante universitaire candide avait disparue pour laisser place à une femme d'affaire impeccablement vêtue exsudant d'élégance et de pouvoir. Absolument stupéfait, Oliver ne dit rien se contentant de la regarder la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Son père lui donna un coup de coude douloureux en se raclant la gorge, il lui jeta un regard noir mais son attention revint presque immédiatement sur Felicity, pour de nouveau la contempler avec ébahissement.

_ Nous nous connaissons, croassa-t-il, finalement, la voix rauque. Bonjour Felicity…

Elle lui accorda un coup d'œil neutre et poli, il avait la net impression que ça ne lui faisait rien de le revoir alors que lui était submergé de partout.

_ Oliver.

Il fut pratiquement ignoré après ça, elle et son père parlant de présentation, de bilan et projet en cours, Oliver ne pouvait pas détourné les yeux d'elle, observant chaque faits et gestes qu'elle faisait, elle était clairement changée dans sa retenue et sa posture ou peut-être était-elle juste en mode professionnelle. Après tout, il n'avait dîner qu'une seule fois avec elle dans un cadre clairement intime, il savait que les gens avaient tendance à montrer des visages différents dans la vie privé et la vie professionnelle. Ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ça le laissait étrangement choqué et... allumé. Felicity dû ressentir l'intensité de son regard parce qu'elle se mordait la lèvre et le regardait méchamment du coin de ses yeux, la première émotion qu'il voyait dirigée vers lui en vingt minutes. L'excitation le parcourut aussi vite qu'avec force.

La colère lui donnait un air foutrement sexy.

_ On se voit la semaine prochaine, Mademoiselle Smoak, j'ai hâte d'entendre votre présentation sur le nouveau projet, dit Robert, en lui tendant sa main.

_ Moi de même, Monsieur Queen, au revoir. Oliver.

Oliver s'apprêtait à la suivre bien décidé à lui parler mais son bras fut agripper fermement, il se retourna avec colère pour voir Robert lui jeter un regard désapprobateur.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de mijoter, mon fils, mais abandonne, ne gâche pas tout parce que tu ne peux pas retenir tes pulsions face à une belle femme.

Il ne lui répondit pas et courut pour rejoindre la blonde qui descendait énergétiquement les marches devant l'entreprise, il l'appela en criant mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, semblant avancer plus vite au contraire.

_ Felicity, attends ! Felicity !

Heureusement pour lui, il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle et la rattrapa en quatre enjambées et s'empara de son coude, Felicity trébucha et retomba contre lui, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille en la coinçant contre son torse pour la stabiliser.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet par son silence soudain. Felicity ?

_ Oui, merci, tout va bien, j'ai juste eu peur…

Elle se recula en se mordant la lèvre, Oliver supposait que c'était un tic nerveux de sa part, le silence dura quelques instants alors qu'ils se jaugeaient maladroitement.

_ Felicity, je voulais…

_ Je dois y aller, Oliver, je vais être en retard sinon, contente de t'avoir revu.

_ Attends juste une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Felicity soupira lourdement et lui jeta un coup d'œil mais hocha la tête à contrecœur.

_ Très bien, mais dépêche toi.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, il expira par le nez et grinça des dents, pas le moment de se montrer lâche.

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour la manière dont je me suis comporté ce matin-là, j'étais vraiment un-

_ Connard ? Proposa la blonde, dans l'expectative. Enfoiré de première ? Salaud ?

_ Oui, quelque chose dans ce style, dit-il, penchant la tête en haussant ses sourcils. Je ne l'aurai pas dit aussi crûment mais oui, je suis vraiment désolé, je l'ai tout de suite regretté mais je pensais c'était pour le mieux-

_ Pour le mieux ?!

Clairement pas la bonne chose à dire, nota Oliver, semi-paniqué.

_ Sortir avec moi ce n'est pas facile, Felicity, je suis plus vieux que toi et j'ai un lourd passé, je me suis demandé quel genre d'avenir on pourrait avoir en continuant quelque chose tous les deux, je pensais te protéger… je suis vraiment désolé, tu dois me croire.

_ Et quoi ? Tu regrettes maintenant, tu as changé d'avis ? Ta notion stupide de surprotection s'en est allé ?

_ L'âge et l'expérience ne sont pas si important, pas quand il s'agit d'une femme aussi incroyable que toi, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés. Au court des dernières semaines, j'ai de nombreuses fois voulu venir chez toi pour te parler et te présenter mes excuses… voir si tu accepterais de me donner une seconde chance. J'avoue que le courage de te confronter m'a manqué mais je veux vraiment essayer, si tu le veux aussi. On pourrait de nouveau dîner ensemble, recommencer à zéro… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai changé ma façon de m'habiller ? Je suis plus… __présentable__ pour être au bras d'Oliver Queen ? Lança-t-elle avec hargne, la férocité brillant dans le bleu de ses yeux. Tu viens de me revoir différente et tu te dis pourquoi pas ?

Oliver secoua la tête presque trop vite, il refusait qu'elle pense ça. C'était faux. Complètement faux.

_ Non, Felicity, ce n'est pas ça, je me fiche que tu portes des guenilles ou des vêtements de marques ça ne change pas la femme incroyable qui est devant moi. C'est toi qui m'intéresse pas une apparence… même si tu es magnifique _avec ou sans changement_ , je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux alors… qu'en dis-tu ? Répéta-t-il, s'avança pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. On pourrait y aller doucement en devenant amis d'abord.

Felicity le regarda durement la tête haute, il lui vint que peut-être il s'était grandement trompé à son sujet. Honteusement, Oliver avait été persuadé qu'elle était fragile et délicate mais… la femme devant lui rayonnait d'une force à toute épreuve et d'une fougue impressionnante, encore une fois, il l'avait jugée trop vite. Elle soupira lourdement et le regarda longuement, elle l'avait regardé de la même manière juste avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, comme si elle l'évaluait.

_ Je te pardonne parce que tu as l'air de sincèrement t'en vouloir, Oliver. Je ne devrais pas te l'avouer par orgueil mais tu m'as fait du mal en partant de cette manière, que tu me dises que tu ne cherches pas de relation sérieuse alors que Tommy m'a rabâcher les oreilles en parlant de ta soit-disant envie de te caser…

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant une minute et détourna le regard. Oliver sentit son estomac se tordre de malaise et de culpabilité, sa prise sur ses mains se desserra brièvement.

_ Il ne m'a pas fallut être un génie, ce que entre parenthèse je suis, pour comprendre que de relation sérieuse c'était avec moi en particulier que tu n'en voulais pas, beaucoup de raisons me sont directement venues en tête, la plus logique était ma façon d'être et mon apparence pas assez glamour, ça m'a fait du mal, beaucoup, même si j'ai essayé de me dire que au moins je m'étais amusée… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché avec un homme, tu as gratté la démangeaison, rit-elle, ironiquement. Et juste pour qu'on soit bien clair, je n'ai jamais eu honte de moi, je me contrefiche d'être habillée comme ça ou de porter mon pull bien confortable. Ce ne sont que des vêtements, ils ne font pas la personne que je suis.

_ Pourquoi ce changement alors, questionna-t-il, en désignant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Et je le répète, je m'en contrefiche aussi, je pense que tu es géniale et belle et intelligente peu importe ce que tu portes.

Oliver remarqua ses pommettes rosirent légèrement et lui fit un sourire plein de dents.

_ Je l'ai fait pour donner un coup de pouce énorme à ma carrière et signer un contrat pour enfin mettre mon projet au service de ceux qui sont dans le besoin, finit par dire Felicity, avec fermeté mais passion. Les gens ne me prenaient pas au sérieux professionnellement, j'étais tout le temps reléguer comme la fille trop rêveuse et ça me rendait dingue. Ce qui est arrivé avec toi m'a fait comprendre que peu importe quoi, je serais toujours jugée et que je me dois de présenter un front professionnel impeccable. Un investisseur regarde d'abord le visage de son investissement avant toute chose, et ce visage c'est moi. Dans le grand schéma des choses c'est un petit prix à payer pour obtenir ce que je veux.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis vraiment désolé, Felicity, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de te faire du mal…

Felicity repoussa gentiment ses mains et tapota son bras.

_ Je m'en doute, Oliver, et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, juste stupide.

_ Merci, sourit-il, malgré l'insulte. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas-

Felicity ria doucement en secouant sa tête, elle le repoussa d'une main sur la poitrine et eut un sourire en coin. Le soleil se refléta sur elle, plus particulièrement dans ses cheveux blonds, lui rappelant cette matinée qu'il avait _oh combien_ regretté et l'éblouit brièvement.

_ Je te pardonne certes, mais si tu veux une seconde chance de ma part, tu vas devoir la gagner, Oliver, je n'aime pas la facilité, tes excuses sont belles mais ça n'efface pas tout, tu as été un vrai connard et tu le sais, à toi de voir, susurra-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Je sens qu'on va se revoir et très vite.

Frappé de stupeur, Oliver la regarda partir d'un pas presque joyeux, bon sang ce qu'elle était sexy et… elle venait de le défier, très bien, si c'était ça qu'elle voulait… il était prêt.

* * *

Après cette rencontre, Oliver eu l'impression qu'il voyait Felicity partout, au travail, à sa boutique de café favorite, dans la rue, au restaurant et même chez ses parents. Elle était absolument partout, ne calmant pas du tout son obsession pour elle.

Malgré toutes ses rencontres, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais, elle se contentait de lui sourire en demi teinte et s'en allait la plus part du temps. Oliver avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, Felicity lui avait dit qu'il devait gagner sa chance mais comment pouvait-il faire cela lorsqu'elle l'évitait pratiquement tout en se pavanant devant lui ?

Oliver comprit ce qu'il se passait après une énième rencontre, c'était une sorte de jeu, celui du chat et de la souris, elle lui donnait des occasions et lui, parce qu'il était un imbécile, ratait sa chance à chaque fois.

Il lui fallait intensifier son jeu, sinon il allait perdre avant même d'avoir commencé, Oliver décida donc de lui envoyer un cadeau en guise de premier pas… bien sûr, il se fustigea juste après avoir eu cette idée. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il lui ferait réellement plaisir, et c'est en réfléchissant longuement qu'il se souvient que lors de leur dîner, elle lui avait brièvement parler de son amour inconditionnel pour les pandas.

Immédiatement, il chercha sur internet tous les sites qui vendaient des objets à l'effigie de ces créatures duveteuses. En passant commande, Oliver se moqua de lui même, il était ridicule, quel genre d'homme offre un coussin en forme de panda à la femme qu'il veut séduire ?

 _Eh bien ce n'est pas une femme ordinaire, il lui faut donc un cadeau qui sort de l'ordinaire_ , se réconforta-t-il, en payant les vingt dollars.

Il éclata de rire en voyant qu'ils vendaient des culottes pandas. C'était plutôt sexy, prit de folie il en commanda une, il eut un moment de doute pour la taille mais il fut dissipé rapidement, Oliver se souvenait de sa peau sous ses mains comme si c'était hier, chacune de ses courbes étaient mémorisées dans ses souvenirs et contre ses mains.

Oliver soupira en fermant son ordinateur et se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et Felicity apparut habillée de la même manière qu'il y a deux jours dans un couloir de QC, une minuscule jupe blanche qui serrait parfaitement la rondeur de ses fesses, ses cheveux ondulés caressant ses épaules et surtout son sourire brillant qui illuminait tout son visage… soudainement au lieu de sourire aux visages inconnus qui l'accompagnaient, elle lui souriait à lui en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Elle changea de nouveau devenant la femme qu'il avait d'abord rencontrée, son sourire devint timide et nerveux… ses vêtements la quittèrent et ses joues devinrent rouges… Oliver se sentit tomber en avant alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser-

Il grogna en se relevant du sol, l'embarras nageant dans son ventre, il avait vraiment passé l'âge de tel fantasme.

* * *

 ** **Six jours plus tard.****

Oliver sourit aux nombreux clients qui s'amusaient dans l'espace VIP du Verdant, ça pouvait sembler étrange mais il se sentait plus fier de son club que de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait depuis prés huit ans, pratiquement tous les jours et presque pas vacances. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait créé… c'était son œuvre, ses idées qui avaient pris vie, son travail acharné… et à Tommy bien sûr, son meilleur ami était indispensable mais… c'était son idée, _son bébé_ , faute d'un meilleur terme.

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté en voyant les dizaines de personnes qui dansaient sur la piste de danse, le DJ faisait un très bon boulot, pensa-t-il, en dodelinant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

Il descendit les escaliers et salua le videur qui ne laissait monter que les clients privilégier, deux femmes l'agrippèrent en lui proposant de boire avec elles à leur table dés qu'il posa le pied dans la partie basse du club, Oliver eut du mal à se défaire de leurs prises, elles étaient fortes mine de rien, il refusa aussi poliment que possible. Déçue mais pas sans espoir, l'une des deux lui glissa un morceau de papier avec son numéro écrit dans la main.

Se dirigeant vers le bar, Oliver commanda au barman un verre d'eau, cela faisait partie d'une des règles qu'il respectait sans incartade, il ne buvait jamais d'alcool au Verdant, il n'était après tout pas là pour s'amuser… du moins pas comme la plus part des autres gens présents dans le club.

_ Ollie ! Hurla la voix tout à fait reconnaissable de son meilleur ami. Mon pote !

Oliver se retourna lentement en secouant sa tête, vingt-cinq ans qu'il connaissait Tommy et ce dernier n'avait pas changer d'un pouce, toujours le même gars bruyant et excentrique mais avec le cœur à la bonne place.

Il se figea en remarquant la femme à laquelle Tommy était fermement accroché… Felicity. Magnifique et sexy Felicity. Cette robe avait été faite spécialement pour elle, pensa Oliver, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, dorée et pailletée ainsi que terriblement courte et moulante, des petites fentes se trouvaient sur le haut de ses cuisses. Ses jambes légèrement halées paraissaient longues à l'infini et parfaitement galbées grâce à ses sandales à talons hauts en cuir métallisé, sa taille si fine qu'il aurait facilement pu l'entourer de ses deux mains seulement. Le tissu voilé remplis de paillettes ne laissait que peu d'imagination à l'esprit tout en laissant juste ce qu'il fallait de mystère, Oliver l'avait vue nue et se souvenait de chaque détails de son corps pourtant ce fichu mystère était sur le point de le rendre fou.

Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. A couper le souffle.

_ Hey, dit-il, légèrement étranglé.

_ Bonsoir Oliver.

Felicity lui sourit avec ce petit air de malice incroyablement sexy qui lui donna encore plus chaud, il tira sur le col de sa chemise en soufflant, c'était vraiment injuste.

_ … la première fois que Felicity vient, je lui ai fait faire le tour du club, disait Tommy avec animation. Elle adore la décoration, tu savais que le vert c'est sa couleur préférée… tout comme toi, Ollie, c'est fou toutes les choses que vous avez en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le club est vraiment très beau, complimenta Felicity, en ignorant royalement Tommy. Les lumières vertes qui illuminent les murs sont spéciales, j'adore l'effet industriel, ça donne un genre un peu rebelle.

_ C'était le but, tous les autres clubs se ressemblent, noirs ou rouges, velours ou modernes… je voulais quelque chose de-

_ Différent ?

_ Exactement, acquiesça Oliver, lui souriant. J'aime ce qui est différent, c'est mon truc.

Elle leva un sourcil en penchant la tête sur le côté, le mouvement tout à fait adorable lui rappela leur première rencontre. Son corps se déplaça, attirant la lumière jaune des lampes suspendues au dessus du bar, elle étincela de milles feux et la bouche d'Oliver s'assécha.

_ Je vois ça, fut sa seule réponse.

_ Patron ! Appela un des employés, en venant vers eux précipitamment. Patron, on a un souci, des clients VIP veulent prendre dix bouteilles de champagnes, le plus chère… mais on en a pas autant en stock, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

_ Ah les riches, soupira Tommy avec dépit. Ils veulent toujours se faire mousser, je m'en occupe, Dan, arrête de paniquer comme ça.

_ Merci patron, vous êtes un sauveur !

Dan le serveur s'en alla tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, Tommy se tourna vers Felicity et tapota son bras.

_ Je m'occupe de ça et je reviens, ok ?

_ Oui vas-y, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien, Tommy.

_ Oh mais je m'inquiète, contra Tommy, secouant sa tête. Dés que je vais m'éloigner les vautours seront là en moins de deux… avec la paire de fesses que tu as, ils vont même se battre entre eux, j'en suis sûr.

_ Tu sais qu'un frère n'est pas censé remarquer les attributs de sa sœur, non ? Ni même les tâter…

 _Qu'es-ce que… ?_ Oliver regarda les deux amis se chicaner avec stupeur, Tommy avait fait quoi ? Un horrible filet de jalousie se faufila à travers lui, sa prise sur son verre d'eau se resserra douloureusement.

_ Heureusement, je ne suis pas ton vrai frère et j'étais obligé de toucher, c'était pour la science ! Se défendit son meilleur ami en levant les mains au plafond dramatiquement. Ollie reste avec Felicity et fait fuir n'importe quel idiot qui veut la draguer, je compte sur toi, mon pote ! Comme si c'était Thea.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, s'indigna la blonde, tapant du pied brusquement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de rougir, ce qui la rendit encore plus adorable aux yeux d'Oliver. C'est à moi de décider si je veux me faire draguer ou pas !

_ La dernière fois que je t'ai laissée seule à une fête, tu as finie à l'hôpital après avoir manger un brownie aux noisettes et tendrement fourré au cannabis Felicity, alors excuse-moi si je suis méfiant.

_ Je n'ai plus dix-neuf ans Tommy, je suis une femme adulte et indépendante, parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même !

_ Je vais rester avec elle mon pote, coupa Oliver avec un hochement de tête, il se tourna ensuite vers la blonde. Parce que j'ai envie de discuter avec toi, on pourrait boire un verre, j'ai un excellent rouge que je garde précieusement pour les clients spéciales, alors ?

Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser un bon verre de rouge, c'était son pêcher mignon, elle le lui avait dit. Effectivement, un regard d'envie passa dans ses yeux et elle eut l'air terriblement indécise avant de capituler avec un gémissement quand il lui mima le nom du vin.

_ D'accord mais seulement pour le vin, pas pour que tu puisses me surveiller.

_ Promis juré, Felicity.

Oliver regarda Tommy s'éloigner avec contentement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Felicity aujourd'hui mais c'était une sacrée bonne surprise et l'avantageait certainement.

Il héla le barman en lui disant d'aller chercher le vin de grande valeur dans la réserve à l'arrière, ce dernier leur servit deux verres pleins du liquide rouge carmin en laissant la bouteille de Lafite Rothschild juste sur le côté. Il lui donna le verre, Felicity amena la lunette à son nez et renifla le vin avant de le faire tourner d'un mouvement pratiqué, il regarda avec attention le vin couler entre ses lèvres brillantes, elle gémit savourant clairement le goût exquis, Oliver respira profondément en trempant ses propres lèvres dans son verre. Étant donné l'occasion unique, ce n'était pas grave si il enfreignait sa règle. Pour cette femme, il était prêt à en enfreindre des règles.

_ Alors…

_ Merci pour le coussin… je l'adore, avoua-t-elle, d'un air étrange, ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cadeau réfléchi de ta part ou même un cadeau tout court, mais je te pensais plus… cliché.

_ Cliché ?

_ Oh tu sais, des fleurs, de la lingerie ou même des chocolats… quoique si tu veux m'envoyer du chocolat hyper chère ne te retiens pas, parce que j'adore ça.

_ D'accord je le garde en tête mais je suis content que le coussin te plaise, je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver le cadeau parfait… je voulais que ça soit quelque chose que tu aimes toi, pas-

_ Ce que n'importe quelle femme peut aimer ?

_ Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment buvant leurs verres dans un silence relatif qui n'était heureusement pas gênant, la musique battait son plein en arrière plan, son regard tomba à ses lèvres couleur pèche dont quelques particules dorées brillaient de manière hypnotique, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour les embrasser juste encore fois. Par moment, Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en entendant une musique plus lente et sensuelle, c'était le bon moment, court et simple.

 _Felicity, veux-tu dans_ _er_ _avec moi ?_

Parfait.

_ Felicity, veux-tu... tu voudrais danser ? Avec moi ? Parce que c'est ma chanson préférée... hum, du moment.

En théorie seulement, apparemment. Ce n'était pas sa chanson préférée, du moment ou tout court. Il la regarda avec anticipation et puis nervosité, d'accord, elle allait dire non, il le sentait. Felicity semblait incroyablement surprise par sa demande et restait silencieuse, confortant son sentiment et la gêne pointa son nez. Mais alors qu'il allait se rétracter et trouver une excuse, elle lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers la piste de danse avec une rapidité étonnante étant donné les talons vertigineux qu'elle portait.

Ils se cognèrent contre les nombreux corps en sueurs qui se frottaient les uns contre les autres, des mains les touchèrent brièvement d'autres les attrapèrent, Oliver repoussa sans ménagement le bras d'un homme autour de la taille de Felicity et la serra contre lui, faisant barrage de son propre corps. Rapidement la musique, la chaleur et l'atmosphère eurent bon d'eux et leurs corps se mouvèrent, d'abord timidement, Oliver ne savait pas trop où il devait et pouvait mettre ses mains et elle était plutôt raide, se balançant doucement en rythme avec la chanson.

Puis quelque chose changea parce que Felicity se retourna, elle prit ses mains et les plaça sur ses hanches avant de bouger plus fort et surtout plus sensuellement, elle leva ses bras et fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, imitant les gens autour d'eux, Oliver la suivit sans plus tarder et balança ses hanches contre les siennes. Sa lente et douce torture commença de cette façon, avec ses fesses se frottant sur le devant de son pantalon de plus en plus fermement, les mouvements s'accentuèrent encore plus quand son corps se mit à répondre à la stimulation intense, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, pas quand la femme qui l'obsédait se mouvait comme ça contre lui.

Et Felicity, eh bien, elle en profitait clairement pour le torturer. Décidé à ne pas trop se laisser faire et porté par la musique électrique, Oliver lâcha ses hanches et pressa son bras sur son ventre tandis que son autre main taquinait l'ourlet de sa robe, il approfondit vivement le mouvement de son bassin pour mieux correspondre avec elle.

Sa soit-disant chanson préférée se termina mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de le remarquer ou même de s'arrêter.

Il appuya son visage contre sa nuque après avoir balayer ses cheveux ondulés sur le côté, il respira profondément son parfum tout en essayant de ne pas céder aux électrochocs de plaisir qui le parcourrait, c'était la même odeur délicieusement fruité qui lui avait retourné le cerveau lors de cette fameuse nuit ce qui, en toute honnêteté, ne l'aida vraiment pas. Oliver laissa son souffle entrecoupé se répercuter sur son oreille pour qu'elle entende l'effet qu'elle lui faisait après avoir abandonné sa retenue. Felicity frissonna et des halètements étranglés s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, tirant sur ses cheveux et lui tendait son cou, il ne se fit pas prier et embrassa sa peau offerte avec une lenteur qui contredisait l'urgence qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux à l'intérieur d'eux.

Mais alors qu'Oliver s'apprêtait à glisser sa main sous sa robe, il vit Tommy venir vers eux et se mettre à danser aussi, complètement ignorant de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, et lui voler Felicity, qui sembla totalement l'oublier et se jeta sur son meilleur ami avec un rire joyeux. Sa déception fut si grande qu'il arrêta de bouger et resta planté au milieu de la piste de danse comme un piquet, il était sur le point de partir retrouver son bar et sa bouteille de vin scandaleusement chère quand Tommy passa son bras sur ses épaules et le poussa contre lui tout en continuant de se balancer, Felicity de l'autre côté de lui.

_ Je suis tellement heureux d'être ici avec mes deux personnes préférées dans le monde, hurla Tommy, serrant son bras autour de son cou avec trop de zèle et d'enthousiasme. Je vous aime, les gars !

Oliver lui lança un regard de pur abattement et secoua sa tête.

Quel idiot.

* * *

 ** **Quelques jours plus tard.****

_ Je veux que tu fasses attention, Oliver, le mit en garde son père, sévèrement. C'est important que tu ne gênes pas la réunion comme la dernière fois.

_ Ça risque pas, grommela Oliver, lui jetant un sale regard dés qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Son père et lui s'entendaient parfaitement bien… en dehors de l'entreprise uniquement, parce que à l'intérieur, _c'était la guerre_ , Oliver ne savait même pas pourquoi, Robert détestait chacune de ses décisions et le réprimandait à chaque fois en trouvant toutes les failles possibles à ses idées.

Oliver n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel était son fichu problème.

Les membres du conseil arrivèrent doucement et s'installèrent dans leurs chaises respectives discutant entre eux. Oliver, à la gauche de son père, regardait tout ce petit monde d'un air profondément ennuyé, il ne comprenait pas l'exacte but de ses réunions, ils parlaient tous du même sujet à chaque fois sans exception. Pourquoi pas faire une réunion tous les trois mois ? Ça serait beaucoup plus malin et causerait moins de perte de temps inutile. Surtout pour lui.

Oliver se redressa en voyant que la porte se fermait, ça allait commencer visiblement mais une chaise restait vide… qui n'était pas encore arrivé ? Il regarda les membres et les compta, ils étaient tous là, alors qui… ?

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant Felicity marcher à travers les murs vitrés à vive allure, sa queue de cheval était de retour ainsi que ses lunettes qu'elle ne quittaient plus ces derniers temps, une piles de dossiers sous le bras, elle entra en s'excusant de son léger retard et illumina toute la salle de son humble avis. Elle s'assit rapidement rangeant ses dossiers alors que la réunion démarrait, les voix monotones des membres du conseil d'administration fondirent dans l'arrière plan alors qu'Oliver la regardait du coin de l'œil.

Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis la soirée au club, même si elle avait encore moins quittée ses pensées et ses rêves la nuit, cette danse avait ravivé un feu en lui qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre, Oliver pouvait encore la sentir contre lui, hanches contre hanches, ses mains dans ses cheveux et son parfum. Inexplicablement son regard tomba sur ses mains, observant chaque détails des doigts fin et agile, ses ongles étaient colorés en bleu ciel, elle possédait de très belles mains, pensa-t-il, distraitement, en imaginant les toucher, embrasser ses phalanges.

C'est en l'entendant parler qu'il reprit contenance et se concentra, il avait raté le début de la conversation et avait du mal à comprendre l'étrange tension qui régnait désormais dans la salle de conférence.

_ Mademoiselle Smoak, soupira doucement son père, en secouant la tête d'un air paternaliste. Je pense que votre jeune âge vous rends clairement naïve, ce projet est impossible économiquement… il est impossible tout court.

_ Je pense, commença Felicity, sèchement. Que c'est au contraire votre âge plutôt avancé qui vous bloque… économiquement et tout court.

Son père ria mais c'était clairement forcé, Oliver sentit l'admiration grimper en lui, ses lèvres s'élargirent d'elles-même en un sourire impressionné.

_ OST est rempli de sang frais avec des idées neuves et ingénieuses, continua la blonde dans sa lancée. Un de nos meilleurs ingénieurs, Curtis Holt, a créé cette puce miraculeuse, une puce qui peut permettre à une personne paraplégique de remarcher si sa colonne vertébrale n'est pas entièrement cassée. Ce miracle a été créé tout en respectant la nature et à un budget incroyablement léger par apport au travail accompli. Ce résulta provient de plusieurs années de travail acharné et de recherches, c'est ce projet qui a donné vie à la batterie qui tous s'arrachent actuellement.

_ Très bien, Mademoiselle Smoak, je trouve ce projet incroyable mais comment savons-nous si cela marche réellement ? Demanda Walter Steele, avec un sincère intérêt. Avez-vous une preuve ? Des résultats ?

_ Bien évidemment, Monsieur Steele, sinon pourquoi aurais-je pris cette peine ? La preuve est devant vous, je suis la première personne à avoir utilisé la puce, elle est la raison pour laquelle je marche aujourd'hui devant vous.

Pour prouver ses dires, Felicity se leva et ouvrit un des dossiers, elle sortit une dizaines de feuilles qu'elle donna à tous les membres du conseil, Oliver ne prit pas la peine de regarder le tas de feuilles posé sur la table, non, son regard ne pouvait pas quitter la femme devant lui. Il l'écouta raconter son histoire le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, elle avait été renversée par un chauffard ivre en pleine matinée, l'accident avait été très grave et elle n'en était pas ressortie indemne. Des lésions à la colonne vertébrale paralysait ses jambes, irréversible selon les médecins. C'était écrit noir sur blanc dans le dossier médical en face de lui.

Si il l'avait trouvée incroyable auparavant, il était maintenant coi d'admiration pour elle. D'après les dates, Felicity avait été paralysée à tout juste vingt et un ans, ça avait dû être tellement dur de voir sa vie prendre une telle tournure tragique pourtant elle était là, la tête haute et prête à se battre pour améliorer la vie d'autres gens.

_ Mon ami et collègue, Curtis Holt, a travaillé d'arrache-pied durant plus d'un an pour trouver une solution à mon malheur, cela fait un an et demi que je suis de nouveau sur mes deux jambes, je veux faire profiter ce miracle à d'autres gens. Je suis là pour donner vie à ce projet avec l'aide et les ressources du Queen Consolidated, pour changer et améliorer la vie des gens, uniquement cela. Dans le cas contraire, Monsieur Queen, il est bien stipulé dans notre contrat que je peux facilement rompre notre accord sans dommage et intérêt pour moi.

Son père se renfrogna, la colère brillant dans son regard, il regarda un à un les membres du conseil, la plus part avaient l'air indécis. En revanche, d'un autre côté, Felicity sembla grandir de plusieurs centimètres sous les regards fixes. Oliver sourit brièvement en décidant d'y mettre son grain de sel, au diable les réprimandes de son père, ce projet valait le coup et pas seulement pour l'intérêt de QC, ça passait clairement au second plan. Si cela pouvait aider des personnes désespérés, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'appuyer.

_ Personnellement, je pense que c'est l'un des projets les plus incroyables qui a déjà été présenté ici, intervient Oliver, en se redressant. Nous avons devant nous une réussite flamboyante avec un projet unique, si cela marche et je sais que c'est le cas étant donné que nous avons la preuve, la réputation du Queen Consolidated ne sera plus à refaire. Peut-être que nos principales bénéfices ne viendront pas de là mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'on sera encore plus riche que maintenant mes amis, finit-il sur une note d'humour, sachant pertinemment que c'était cette partie qui allait convaincre une bonne majorité.

Son intervention dérida plusieurs membres indécis qui hochèrent la tête, prêt à donner leurs accords pour lancer la procédure, Oliver sentit plus qu'il ne vit la rage de son père sur lui parce que ses yeux étaient concentrés sur Felicity qui l'observait, la surprise brilla sur son visage mais rapidement ses yeux ses plissèrent suspicieusement, elle finit par accorder son attention à Monsieur Jones dont le frère était en fauteuil roulant depuis des années.

Le vote fut rapide, sur les seize membres du conseil douze votèrent oui, dont le précieux Vice-Président de son père, Ray Palmer, cet idiot arrogant qu'Oliver détestait et non il n'était absolument pas jaloux du grand amour que vouait Robert à cet imbécile. Bien sûr que non, pour quelle raison le serait-il ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son père prenait un malin plaisir à toujours faire passer l'avis de Palmer avant le sien ainsi que ses projets…

La réunion se termina et tous se levèrent, quelques poignées de mains s'échangeant dans la foulée, en dehors de la salle Oliver se retrouva face à Felicity qui tenait ses dossiers devant sa poitrine d'une manière défensive, elle semblait prête à se battre et Oliver regarda derrière lui pour chercher avec qui mais ne trouva personne, visiblement c'était lui son problème.

_ Est-ce que tu as soutenu mon projet parce que tu le trouves _vraiment incroyable_ ou c'est parce que tu veux coucher avec moi ? Attaqua-t-elle, sans détoure.

L'indignation se manifesta en lui immédiatement.

_ J'ai déjà couché avec toi, rétorqua-t-il, en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Et pour qu'on soit clair, Felicity, je ne soutiendrais jamais un projet juste pour du sexe, j'étais sincère dans mon enthousiasme parce que je comprends ton envie, ton besoin, de changer la vie des gens, c'est pour ça que je suis encore ici, la seule et unique raison.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se dégonfla en détournant le regard, Oliver enfonça ses mains dans ses poches la déception rampant en lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait une si mauvaise opinion de lui.

_ Je suis désolée Oliver, c'était… vraiment stupide de penser ça… désolée.

_ Excuses acceptées, mais à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_ Tu viens boire un café avec moi maintenant… ?

_ Ça me semble équitable, dit-elle, en riant. Montre le chemin.

…

_ Tu as un don pour détruire les hommes à l'ego surdimensionné, gloussa Oliver, buvant une gorgée de son café noir brûlant. La tête qu'a fait mon père… si j'avais pu j'aurai pris une photo pour immortaliser ce moment glorieux.

_ Je te dirais bien que c'est naturel mais ce n'est pas le cas, ton père n'est pas le premier crétin sexiste et arriéré auquel j'ai dû faire face durant ma carrière, c'était pire lorsque j'étais en fauteuil roulant.

Malheureusement, Oliver n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, les hommes dans le monde des affaires étaient des porcs dominés par leurs orgueils et leurs arrogances, une femme comme Felicity jeune et mignonne n'avait pas sa place dans leur monde selon eux, surtout pas une idéaliste pleine d'ambition.

_ Je t'admire, Felicity, malgré ce que tu as traversée, tu es là, à te battre pour rendre le monde meilleur, ton courage et ta force sont impressionnant.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais ça en vaut la peine, c'est très important pour moi.

Elle se détourna et prit une profonde inspiration, Oliver lui tendit le biscuit qu'il avait acheté pour lui avec un sourire réconfortant, Felicity semblait être le genre de personne qui était mal à l'aise d'afficher ses émotions devant autrui, il la comprenait parce qu'il n'était pas bien différent, avec le temps cependant, il avait appris que certaines fois il était bon de dire ce qu'on ressentait réellement sans faire semblant de toujours aller bien.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit mal, Oliver changea de sujet et comme lors de leur rendez-vous la discutions s'entama facilement, son sourire s'agrandit en la voyant s'animer joyeusement en parlant de ses collègues qui étaient aussi ses amis même si ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais. Chacun avait sa propre vie à vivre après tout, lui dit-elle, en s'éteignant doucement mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui raconta l'une des mésaventures qu'elle avait subie dans un laboratoire il y a quelques temps.

_ Ta chemise a pris feu ? S'écria-t-il, incrédule. Mais… tu n'as pas été blessée ?!

_ Non, dieu merci, non, un vrai coup de chance mais j'ai dû enlever ma blouse blanche et ma chemise devant tout le monde, c'était comme… tu sais quand tu fais ce rêve que tu te retrouves nu devant tes collègues sans aucune raison et que tu meurs de honte ?

_ Ça a dû être le plus beau jour de leurs vies à ces pauvres gars.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot, se moqua Felicity même si elle hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur. Bon je dois avouer que j'ai eu de nombreuses propositions ce jour-là.

Ils se sourirent lentement, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, est-ce qu'ils avaient un de ses… _moments_ ? Oliver était sûr d'en avoir entendu parler à la télé dans un film ou une série romantique que Thea regardait durant son adolescence, il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience avant aujourd'hui. C'était une sensation intéressante. En bien, vraiment bien.

La conversation reprit après que leur concours du regard le plus intense ce soit fait interrompre par un groupe d'adolescentes qui crisaient sur un dénommé Charlie et son regard de braise. La discutions se concentra principalement sur l'implant vertébrale. Oliver était sincèrement curieux de connaître les détails sur la procédure, même si il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, certains mots lui étaient même inconnus.

Elle lui donna des détails plus intimes sur son accident, lui parlant de la dureté des jours post-opération, ça avait été les plus durs pour elle. Sa mère, qui avait fait le déplacement de Vegas, avait été encore plus désespérée qu'elle et n'avait pas réussie à l'aider et la soutenir. Felicity parla à contrecœur de son ex petit-ami qui était parti du jour au lendemain en lui tournant le dos, ne supportant pas sa nouvelle situation. Oliver avait tenu sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien, essayant de faire reculer la colère qu'il ressentait pour cet homme.

 _Si ça avait été lui son petit-ami, il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, peu importe le fauteuil roulant._

 ___ Tommy a été le seul à ne pas me faire sentir encore plus mal, il m'a dit que j'étais la fille la plus forte qu'il connaissait et que si quelqu'un pouvait s'en sortir avec la tête haute c'était moi. Il m'encourageait et poussait mon fauteuil en faisant semblant que c'était une sorte de moto tout terrain. Je peux dire honnêtement que sans son soutien et son amour, je ne serais pas devenue la même femme. Il est mon frère dans tout sauf le sang.

_ Il est génial, même si des fois j'ai envie de l'étrangler, avoua Oliver, en riant tout en étant ému.

_ Tu es génial aussi, tu sais… pas beaucoup de gens apprécient de parler d'un sujet aussi lourd, merci de m'avoir écoutée, ça fait du bien.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit lui donna l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'envoler de son tabouret, elle était tellement jolie lorsqu'elle souriait de cette façon, surtout quand s'était dirigé vers lui. La joie et l'émerveillement sur son visage en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait ressenti en sentant ses orteils bougés pour la première fois en deux ans, une semaine après l'opération pour lui implanter la puce, l'avait fait sourire de tendresse, son cœur se gonflant d'affection face à son bonheur.

_ Je ne peux qu'imaginer le sentiment incroyable que ça doit avoir été.

_ Indescriptible, pour les autres gens ça semble stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil pour seulement une sensation… quand mon gros orteil a bougé, j'ai éclaté en sanglots… des sanglots hystérique. Je riais et pleurait en même temps, mon ami a voulu qu'on me donne un calmant tellement il était effrayé par moi.

Après presque une heure son téléphone sonna et elle dut s'en aller, la déception était clairement écrite sur son visage, réjouissant partiellement Oliver, qui lui aussi était déçu de son départ. Il l'avait regardée partir, sentant la solitude pesé sur lui à chaque pas qu'elle faisait loin de lui. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Il soupira et contempla son café-

_ Bouh ! Hurla une voix familière derrière lui.

Oliver sursauta violemment et renversa son café désormais froid, il porta sa main à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête, jura-t-il avec colère. T'es dingue ou quoi ? J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque merde alors !

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Oliver ?

_ Je bois un café.

_ C'est ça prends moi pour une imbécile, ironisa Joanna, la petite-amie de Tommy. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Felicity ?

_ Je buvais un café avec une amie.

_ Bien sûr, prends-moi pour une idiote, je te connais, Oliver, et je connais aussi ce petit sourire séducteur que tu lui as donné.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Jo, je souris à tous mes amis de la même manière.

_ C'est faux ! Tu veux clairement la séduire mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous, que c'était juste… comment déjà ? Ah oui, amicale ! Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle a changé ? S'empourpra-t-elle de colère, ses cheveux bruns volant sauvagement autour de son visage. Tu n'es qu'un-

_ Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça directement ? Je suis si superficiel que ça ? Non, je ne veux pas être avec elle parce qu'elle a changé, j'aimais la personne qu'elle était pas sa manière de s'habiller, je l'apprécie Jo, j'aime son rire surtout le grognement de cochon, c'est adorable. Son sourire est…

Oliver arrêta de parler un instant, son regard se perdant dans le vague, lorsque Felicity lui souriait il se sentait comme l'homme le plus fort de la planète, il se sentait heureux et fier même pour le plus brève des sourires lancé dans sa direction.

_ Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas ! Oliver Queen est mordu ! C'est un miracle et la justice divine, enfin.

_ Non, je ne suis pas mordu, s'offensa Oliver, le regard sombre. Pas du tout, c'est juste que… je l'aime bien.

_ D'accord, Oliver, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Quand Tommy va savoir ça-

_ Il ne va rien savoir, Joanna ! Tu ne dois pas lui dire, s'il te plaît.

_ Tu veux que je mente à mon petit-ami… pourquoi je ferai ça ? Renifla Joanna en posant deux doigts sur son menton.

_ Parce qu'il est surprotecteur avec Felicity et je ne veux pas qu'il me tue pour avoir couché avec sa _presque_ petite-

Merde, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu dire, les yeux gris de Joanna s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et elle cogna son bras avec force.

_ Attends quoi ? Vous avez couchés ensemble ? Oh bon sang… quand ?

_ Le soir de notre rendez-vous, avoua Oliver, se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir laisser échapper ce gros détail.

_ Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu lui as fait le fameux coup de la note le lendemain matin ?

_ Elle s'est réveillée avant que je puisse le faire… je lui ai dit que je ne cherchais pas de relation sérieuse et je suis parti.

_ Et Felicity t'a pardonné ? Et donné une seconde chance ? Demanda-t-elle dubitativement, levant un sourcil.

_ Eh bien... oui et non, elle m'a dit qu'elle me pardonnait mais que je devais gagner ma seconde chance si je la voulais vraiment, c'est que je fais.

Joanna soupira lourdement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Oliver, je… écoute, je ne devrais pas te le dire en soutien à mon amie à qui tu as, sans doute, brisé le cœur mais tu es aussi mon ami, Felicity est… tu ne la connais pas, elle est vraiment rancunière et elle ne pardonne pas, surtout ces choses là. Recule maintenant avant que ça ne soit _ton cœur_ qui soit brisé, conseil d'ami.

_ Tu te trompes Jo, elle me pardonne d'avoir été un idiot et je sais qu'on peut avoir une bonne relation tous les deux, déclara Oliver, empli de conviction et écartant les inquiétudes de son amie d'un simple geste de la main. Tout va bien se passer.

Et il en était absolument convaincu, Oliver savait que ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était réel, vraiment très réel.

* * *

 **Ouff, c'était long lol j'espère que, malgré la longueur monstre, vous avez aimé ce chapitre deux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Le prochain ne devrait pas être aussi long normalement, avant de poster je passe toujours dessus et finit par rajouter des morceaux et encore d'autres morceaux, ce qui donne ça, donc je ne promets rien.**

 **Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous pensez que Felicity cherche vraiment à se venger ou si elle est honnête avec Oliver ou si... j'en dis pas plus, vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre.**

 **A bientôt et bon week-end !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Et c'est la troisième et dernière partie, merci à tous, pour vos review, votre soutien et votre enthousiasme. Vous êtes tous incroyables.**

 **Alors vengeance ou pas vengeance, à vous de le découvrir, j'espère que la tournure des événements vous satisfera. Contenue classée _M_ en milieu de chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Après cette petite pause café, une sorte de barrière fut rompue entre eux et ils commencèrent à se voir spontanément, allant déjeuné ensemble et se téléphonant à divers heures de la journée pour simplement discuter, Oliver se surprenait à attendre ses appelles avec une impatience folle, juste entendre sa voix le rendait tellement… léger. En paix. Joyeux.

Peut-être que Jo avait raison finalement, il était complément mordu. Et plus encore. Peut-être amoureux, ou presque. Ou juste complètement fou d'elle… enfin, ce n'était pas important, pas pour le moment, Oliver savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Plus ou moins.

Ouais, d'accord… il était complètement amoureux d'elle.

Elle lui rendait aussi visite dans son bureau et l'allumait sans vergogne avec ses jupes terriblement courtes, le pire fut le mordillage intensif de ce fichu stylo rouge, elle ne se rendait pas tout à fait compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Oliver ne comptait plus les rêves qu'il faisait de ses lèvres rose boudeuse enroulés autour de son… il secoua brusquement la tête, il était hors de question de dérivé dans cette direction une nouvelle fois, il était un homme adulte bon sang, parfaitement capable de se contrôler… plus ou moins. Pas du tout. Il était désespéré. Le plus drôle était que si ses rêves avaient une importante partie qui se consacrait à ça l'autre ne voulait que l'avoir dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui, respirer l'odeur fruité de ses cheveux et juste… être avec elle.

Il se transformait en guimauve géante et… il adorait ça.

Les choses se passaient bien, vraiment très bien. Sa famille avait remarquée qu'il était différent ces derniers temps, plus heureux et ouvert, sa mère lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque, Oliver n'avait rien dit parce qu'il n'y avait encore rien à dire. Thea, nouvellement amatrice de côtes de porc et qui ne semblait désormais parler que de ça, pensait qu'il se droguait, ce qui l'avait fait éclater de rire surprenant ses parents et sa sœur qui l'avaient regarder d'un air médusé et soupsoneux.

En somme, il était juste heureux et tout allait bien dans sa vie pour une fois.

Aujourd'hui, il allait lui demander de venir dîner chez lui demain soir, c'était un grand pas parce qu'elle n'était jamais venue chez lui et Oliver en était impatient. Avec une excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, il parcourra les longs couloirs de verres qui menaient au bureau de Felicity, ses pas étaient énergiques et plein d'entrain. Il avait hâte de la revoir, ils ne s'étaient pas vus de tout le week-end et elle lui avait manquée.

Oliver répéta mentalement ce qu'il allait lui dire mais se figea brutalement en apercevant ce maudit Palmer à travers les murs vitrés, il était avec elle le connard et il lui souriait coquettement. La rage enflamma immédiatement son sang en trouvant sa main vile posée sur le bras de la blonde. Leur position était trop proche pour une simple conversation entre collègues.

 _Ils flirtent,_ susurra une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête.

Le monstre aux yeux verts prit possession de lui et il entra grossièrement dans le grand bureau, brisant presque la vitre en tordant trop fort la poignet délicate, son expression devait être limpide parce que Felicity lui lança un regard interrogateur, son incompréhension l'énerva encore plus.

_ Monsieur Palmer, salua-t-il, d'un ton tendu.

L'autre homme lui sourit joyeusement et se rapprocha de lui pour lui tendre sa main qu'Oliver prit à contrecœur. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait autant ce type était sa soit-disant gentillesse, toujours souriant et serviable, il le défendait face à son père et ventait les mérites de son travail comme une sorte de grand frère. Pour qui diable se prenait-il ?

_ Monsieur Queen, je vous en pris, appelez-moi Ray.

_ Hum bien sûr, _Ray,_ si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais discuter avec Mademoiselle Smoak… en privé.

_ Oh oui évidemment, s'écria Ray en souriant. Je devais y aller de toute manière, à plus tard Felicity et n'oubliez pas vendredi, je compte sur vous !

_ Tout ira bien Ray, faites attention au plafond surtout.

_ J'essaierais, mais pas de promesse.

Palmer partit après avoir tapoté son épaule en passant et jeté un signe de la main fébrile à Felicity qui le lui rendit avec assurance. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait vendredi ? Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas l'oublier ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de plafond ? Si Oliver n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions, il allait exploser à coup sûr. La jalousie était vraiment une vilaine bête, pensa-t-il en se rapprochant de la blonde qui l'observait bizarrement. Elle semblait maintenant étrangement tendue à son tour, presque mal à l'aise durant un moment avant de reprendre contenance et de lui sourire.

_ Tu vas quelque part vendredi, alors ?

_ Oui, Ray m'a invitée dans son laboratoire privé, il a besoin d'aide sur un projet personnel et il m'a promis qu'il me laisserait le champ libre pour explorer sa caverne aux trésors, plaisanta-t-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil exalté. Tu sais comment je suis lorsque on me propose de découvrir des jouets.

_ C'est super, marmonna-t-il, mécontent, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau en verre.

Des tas de choses pouvaient se passer dans ce laboratoire, tellement de murs et… des tables, Oliver devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher cette rencontre, il lui fallait absolument y réfléchir au plus vite-

_ Et bien sûr, sa fiancée, Anna, sera présente parce qu'il veut nous présentées, elle a récemment emménagée de manière permanente et n'a pas d'amis en ville, rajouta Felicity d'un ton toujours aussi étrange.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Palmer était fiancé et devait se marier dans deux mois si ses souvenirs étaient bon, Oliver avait reçu une invitation après tout. Bon d'accord, il était engagé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter sa chance avec la blonde, Oliver ne faisait pas confiance à Palmer, il ne faisait confiance à aucun homme, pas avec une femme comme Felicity, qui ne voudrait pas être avec elle ?

Il essaya de sourire même si il se doutait bien que sur son visage, c'était une grimace qui apparaissait.

_ Oh, c'est bien, on n'a jamais trop d'ami.

Felicity se leva de son fauteuil en cuir avec un regard décidé et trébucha sur les roulettes, elle ferma les yeux alors que ses joues devenaient roses et grommela trop doucement pour qu'il entende mais ça le fit sourire, il adorait ses maladresses, ça lui prouvait qu'elle était adorablement humaine. Elle se racla la gorge en époussetant sa jupe à volant magenta et s'avança vers lui balançant ses hanches sensuellement, son sourire tomba et il resta hypnotisé par la vision en face de lui. Felicity se pencha, posant sa main sur son épaule, une bouffée de son parfum fruité l'entoura.

Elle le regarda comme si elle essayait de lire son âme, ce qui était plutôt troublant en soi, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. _Vraiment étrange_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux, Oliver, Ray ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon, il aime sa fiancée plus que tout au monde, il me parlait justement d'elle parce que ce projet la concerne, Anna est journaliste et à cause du nombre de temps conséquent qu'elle passe devant des écrans sa qualité de vue à grandement diminuée alors pour la rendre heureuse il conçoit des lentilles spéciales et il a besoin de mon aide.

Le soulagement était écrasant et ses épaules se détendirent lentement, Oliver se contenta de lui sourire bêtement en réponse. Sa main, sans réel autorisation, se leva et se posa doucement sur sa hanche caressant le tissu doux de sa robe.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche physiquement depuis leur nuit ensemble. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres rose vif et l'envie de l'embrasser fut si forte que sans s'en rendre compte il la poussait vers lui pour la rapprocher le plus possible. Il avait dû se retenir tellement de fois qu'il était physiquement incapable de s'arrêter à présent, sa main glissa pour passer son bras autour de sa taille la maintenant contre lui, il porta son autre main à sa joue la tassant dans sa paume, leurs yeux braqués sur l'autre intensément, respirant le même souffle lent.

_ Felicity…

_ Oui ? Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ses pupilles se dilatant à mesure que la tension s'épaississait.

_ Demain… voudrais-tu venir dîner chez moi ?

_ J'adorerais… maintenant si tu voudrais bien cesser d'attendre et m'embrasser… ?

Oliver lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres, le délicieux goût sucré de son brillant à lèvre le faisant gémir pitoyablement, sa main se posa sur sa nuque tirant tendrement ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour l'embrasser aussi profondément que possible. Il était sûr que son brillant à lèvre devait avoir un nom… et si ce n'était pas _Paradis,_ Oliver allait payer une petite fortune pour le faire renommer.

...

 **Le lendemain soir.**

Il regarda son appartement les yeux plissés, à la recherche du moindre petit signe de poussière, Oliver avait passé la journée à nettoyer de fond en comble chaque pièce, chaque vases, cadres photos et autres avaient été dépoussiérées et polis, son parquet n'avait jamais été aussi brillant. Par mesure de précaution, il avait même lavé ses draps et ses taies d'oreillers, il ne voulait pas présumer qu'ils finiraient au lit mais… mieux valait prévenir que guérir comme disait l'adage.

Le dîner était presque prêt, il avait choisi de faire quelque chose de simple, un plat de pâtes tomate, basilic et parmesan, une de ses connaissances qui travaillait dans le domaine du marketing lui avait certifié que les femmes adoraient ça, romantique et savoureux, c'était prouvé d'après lui sur un sondage qu'Oliver n'avait pas voulu lire.

Oliver vérifia l'heure et siffla en voyant que Felicity allait bientôt arriver, il lui restait dix minutes pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il entra en vitesse dans sa douche frottant son corps et ses cheveux à un rythme effréné, et se rinça sans tarder, il sortit et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches ne perdant pas de temps pour frictionner ses cheveux.

_ Merde ! Grinça-t-il, en entendant la sonnette résonné bruyamment dans tout l'appartement. Merde.

Il avait eu un plan, Oliver aurait dû ouvrir la porte élégamment vêtu d'une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et un jean noir, il avait prévu d'être sexy merde. Tout était ruiné !

En haussant les épaules et avec un soupire défait, Oliver alla ouvrir la porte en serviette, son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity, elle était belle et il avait l'étrange impression que juste par sa présence quelque chose en lui s'était desserré pour s'épanouir, il ne remarqua même pas son cadre tendue et incertain ou plutôt ne le comprit pas.

Encore plus étrange n'aurait-il pas due noter en premier le fait que sa robe était incroyablement sexy et que ses magnifiques seins avaient l'air tout bonnement délicieux dans ce décolleté ? A la place, il était d'abord stupéfait par la beauté de ses yeux bleus qui étincelaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable, de la manière dont ses cheveux mi-longs caressaient ses belles épaules dénudées par les découpes de sa robe, à ses lèvres aussi rouge que du vin.

_ Bonsoir Felicity, tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il doucement, sa voix tenant un rebord de respect inébranlable. Très belle.

Oliver la vit déglutir alors que son regard parcourait son corps avidement et il reconnut la lueur dans ses yeux… luxure, c'était la luxure qui faisait briller ses yeux comme une mer en colère.

_ Wow… est-ce que tu ouvres toujours ta porte en serviette, ou c'est juste pour moi ?

_ Ça te ferais plaisir si je te répondais que c'est juste pour toi ?

_ Oui, plutôt, gloussa-t-elle, en s'avançant d'une lenteur calculé et effleura son torse humide du bout de ses doigts froids, lui donnant la chair de poule. Beaucoup même.

Oliver rigola et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, beaucoup trop tentatrices, en un baiser léger comme une plume.

_ Je te sers un verre et je monte m'habiller, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la guider vers la cuisine ouverte. Le temps m'a pris par surprise et je-

Il grogna de stupeur en se sentant tirer vers le bas, son grognement devint un gémissement lorsqu'une bouche chaude et avide se mit à embrasser son torse, léchant les lignes de ses muscles, ses jambes eurent du mal à le soutenir le forçant à s'appuyer contre son réfrigérateur, le froid de la porte métallisée le fit frissonner violemment. La sensation du froid et du chaud sur son corps encore sensible par sa douche le rendit frémissant.

_ Felicity, bégaya-t-il, tentant d'y voir plus clair. Felicity, attends… le dîner, je-

_ Mets le dîner en pause, Oliver, j'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que tu as ouvert la porte pratiquement nu !

Ses mains quittèrent son torse pour défaire le nœud de sa serviette découvrant son érection qui n'avait pas tarder à pointer sous les assauts vifs de la blonde, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la base de son érection naissante lui faisant voir les étoiles, malgré ça, il essaya de la repousser aussi gentiment que possible même si tout en lui, lui hurlait de la laisser continuer.

_ Felicity, je suis sérieux… je… oh dieu… on doit dîner d'abord et boire du vin, j'ai du Lafite… Felicity !

_ On dînera après, je te le promets mais maintenant j'ai faim d'autre chose, chuchota Felicity en lui volant un baiser fougueusement.

_ Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça… on devait parler et-

_ On n'a pas arrêter de parler, Oliver, depuis des mois, là tout de suite, je te veux alors prends-moi !

A ce moment là, son cerveau cessa juste de fonctionner, les mots _je te veux_ et _prends-moi_ repassant en boucle le mettant dans un état indescriptible d'euphorie. _Oh mon dieu._ Envoyant le dîner se faire voir… bon, pas vraiment, il avait quand même éteint le feu de la gazinière, il y avait mit du cœur à la faire cette sauce donc non, il n'allait pas la laisser brûler.

Oliver se jeta ensuite sur ses lèvres avalant ses gémissements et tâtonna son dos pour trouver la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Felicity se mit à rire face à son empressement soudain et l'aida, laissant sa robe s'accrocher à ses hanches, il la regarda avec avidité, elle portait un fin et délicat soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Ses mains partirent explorer la perfection dévoilée en face de lui, il caressa son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches, sa cage thoracique et enfin il arriva à ses seins, Oliver frotta un mamelon engorgé à travers la dentelle lui soutirant un soupir tremblant. Un peu plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il écarta une brettelle découvrant un de ses seins, il l'observa de nouveau… elle était tellement belle et si sexy, il manquait juste un petit soupçon de…

Avec autant de rudesse que possible, il embrassa ses lèvres les mordant sans délicatesse, sa langue passa la barrière de ses dents pour rejoindre la sienne, sa main dériva vers ses cheveux parfaitement peignés, passant ses doigts à travers les brins blonds. Le baiser devint plus sauvage tout en gardant cette aura de sensualité douce, leurs nez se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre faisant rire Felicity de manière extasié.

Oliver poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour faire durer cette étreinte le plus longtemps possible, la dernière fois qu'il avait embrasser une femme de cette manière c'était au lycée, plein de dents, de langues et de salives. Il se recula pour regarder son œuvre avec fierté, là, elle était juste parfaite, rouge et ébouriffée, les lèvres gonflées et brillantes de salive, ses yeux étaient noirs de convoitise.

Sa main tassa son sein et le malaxa, savourant la sensation de la chair molle dans sa paume, son doigt alla frotter le mamelon érigé, Oliver avala son gémissement et fit dévier sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant sa gorge et remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il suça entre ses lèvres. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait adorée ça lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Comme prévu, elle frissonna et sa respiration déjà erratique devint plus forte.

Il fallut un temps beaucoup plus long que nécessaire pour qu'ils arrivent à sa chambre, trébuchant et devant s'arrêter sous une rafale intense de plaisir, leurs mains et leurs bouches semblaient être absolument partout sur le corps de l'autre, Oliver coinça Felicity contre la porte de sa chambre pour dévorer sa poitrine de baisers mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était entrouverte et ce faisant, ils tombèrent comme deux idiots sur le sol en bois, gémissants de douleur cette fois. Au dessus d'elle, Oliver se mit à rire et elle l'accompagna de son rire mélodique.

En grognant, il se releva en lui demandant si elle allait bien, lui tendant ses mains pour l'aider à se mettre debout, étant donné qu'elle ne pesait rien il l'aida à se relever sans effort et la souleva en attrapant ses hanches pour qu'elle puisse enroulées ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras entourèrent son cou et sa bouche retrouva la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus doucement, l'urgence auparavant presque insoutenable s'était calmé pour laisser place à un peu plus de douceur.

Oliver caressa ses longues jambes, si douces et lisses, il remonta jusqu'à ses fesses glorieuses, sujet de tant de fantasmes, il ne se gêna pas pour les saisir et masser la chair tendre mais ferme à la fois. Presque à contrecœur, il remonta encore continuant sa caresse sur son dos, il rencontra un obstacle sous la forme de la sangle de son soutien-gorge qu'il détacha sans tarder et le jeta pardessus son épaule.

Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux se cognent contre le bord de son lit, Oliver se laissa tomber atterrissant contre le matelas et les couvertures, Felicity se releva à cheval sur ses hanches et posa ses mains sur son torse le caressant du bout des doigts avec lenteur, elle se baissa pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en se frottant contre lui, son corps rayonnait de chaleur, mais une pensée resta tatillonne dans son esprit et ne voulut pas s'en allée.

_ Felicity…

_ Hum ?

_ C'est à quel moment que tu as perdue ta culotte… parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu le plaisir de l'enlever…

_ Qui a dit que j'en avais une au départ ?

Le peu de neurones lui restant moururent sur le coup.

_ Oh.

Felicity gloussa et reprit ses lèvres continuant son déhancher érotique contre lui, la sueur commença à s'accumuler sur son front malgré qu'il venait tout juste de se doucher, il n'allait pas résister longtemps si elle continuait à faire à faire ça.

Comme si elle avait devinée ses pensées, Felicity sourit et se releva sur ses genoux, elle prit son érection en main la caressant une ou deux fois avant de la tenir droite et se laisser tomber dessus, Oliver dut serrer la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de venir sans retenu, les sensations l'agressèrent d'un coup et il ne put retenir le gémissement étranglé qui s'échappa de sa gorge, il regarda au dessus de lui et gémit de plein gré cette fois, il se voyait parfaitement passer le reste de sa vie dans cette position.

Il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Felicity, elle ouvrit ses yeux et l'émotion pure mais indéchiffrable qui y passa le laissa confondu, il était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand elle amorça un mouvement avec ses hanches qui prit son souffle et lui fit oublier tout si ce n'est elle et juste elle, se déhanchant sur lui.

La voir prendre son propre plaisir les yeux clos, ses seins qui rebondissaient en rythme et l'extase qui coulait dans son sang comme de la lave eurent bon de lui un peu trop rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement.

_ S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es venue ? Souffla-t-il, d'un ton plaintif quand elle s'effondra mollement sur lui.

Elle eut un petit rire qui résonna dans sa poitrine et hocha la tête mais ça ne le rassura pas. D'un coup, il la renversa et se mit au dessus d'elle, Felicity laissa échapper un souffle surpris et s'accrocha au drap blanc sous elle, Oliver recula et se plaça entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta rapidement et se pencha pour enterrer son visage entre elles. La langue trouva son clitoris et le prit entre ses lèvres, il suça et lécha le nerf sensible sans détour, avec la seule et unique pensée de la faire hurler le plus possible et lui faire ressentir la jouissance.

Felicity se cambra en gémissant de plus en plus fort, ses cuisses se mirent à tremblées quand il enterra deux de ses doigts en elle pompant rapidement, il sentit sa main agripper ses cheveux et tirer pour le pousser contre elle. Oliver aplatit sa langue pour frotter plus fermement son clitoris palpitant tout en crochetant ses doigts contre la tâche en elle. Une fois qu'il la sentit sur le bord de son orgasme, ses lèvres s'enroulèrent autour du nerf et il aspira vivement, l'effet fut quasiment immédiat, son corps se raidit puis fut secoué de spasmes et elle vint en criant son prénom.

Oliver s'éloigna d'elle, essoufflé mais fier en la regardant, elle semblait parfaitement satisfaite désormais, il se coucha à côté d'elle en passant son bras sous sa taille et la ramenant contre lui, sa tête se posa sur son pectoraux et sa main sur son ventre, un silence confortable s'installa.

Le bruit déchirant d'un ventre criant famine rompit cependant le silence, Oliver éclata de rire en la serrant plus fort contre lui, il embrassa son front et se leva. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il descendit à la cuisine et prépara un grand plat, mettant pratiquement tout le contenue de la marmite dans l'assiette creux, un peu de fromage, deux feuilles de basilic et deux fourchettes plus tard, il remonta.

Il plaça le plateau à pieds sur le milieu du lit et savoura son air de pur surprise, il lui tendit une des fourchettes qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

_ Tout va bien ?

Son indécision troubla ses traits, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma juste après, Oliver posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'encouragement, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui la dérangeait autant.

_ Ça sent délicieusement bon, dit-elle finalement, en enroulant la fourchette dans les spaghettis. Bon sang mais c'est vraiment délicieux, tu as mis quoi dedans ?

Elle n'était visiblement pas prête à parler de ce qui la dérangeait et Oliver décida de ne pas la pousser, elle lui dirait le moment venu. Ils mangèrent les pâtes et finirent par se disputer la dernière bouchée, son humeur s'allégeant progressivement même si il avait l'étrange impression qu'un soupçon de tristesse illuminait ses beaux yeux bleus.

Le plat vide fut mis de côté sur la table de chevet et Oliver retrouva son chemin entre les jambes de Felicity, il avait la ferme intention de lui faire voir les étoiles, correctement cette fois.

…

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

Oliver se sentit revenir à la conscience parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose manquait, il y avait un vide, un froid près de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement mais il les referma rapidement en éprouvant la brûlure de la lumière. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche du corps chaud et incroyable de Felicity, son odeur fruité l'entourait et lui mettait du baume au cœur, ses sourcils se froncèrent en ne trouvant personne à ses côtés.

_ Felicity ? Marmonna-t-il, de sa voix empattée par le sommeil.

Aucune réponse. Maintenant inquiet, il frotta ses yeux avec force et les ouvrit clignotant plusieurs fois pour faire passer la douleur de la fatigue, il observa sa chambre, sur le sol sa robe, qu'il avait grandement prit plaisir hier à lui retirer, avait disparue, il trouva cependant une boucle d'oreille solitaire sur le sol.

Où était-elle ?

A la douche ? Non, il n'y avait pas le bruit de l'eau qui coule, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. L'inquiétude émergeant dans son ventre, Oliver se releva et enfila un boxer à la va vite, il se pencha pardessus la rambarde et soupira de soulagement en voyant une tête blonde dépassée du dossier de son fauteuil, elle était là, dans le salon… mais pourquoi ? Au lieu d'être avec lui au chaud dans le lit ?

Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers, ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun son sur le parquet en bois polis, elle portait sa robe rouge à moitié décompressée qui pendait lâchement autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille empilés sur le dessus de son crâne à l'aide d'une épingle, ses yeux étaient barbouillés à cause du mascara qu'elle avait porté la veille mais elle était aussi belle qu'hier parfaitement composée, elle semblait cependant perdue dans le vague.

_ Felicity… qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? Il est tôt, viens dormir encore quelques heures.

_ Ce matin-là, si je ne m'étais pas réveillée… m'aurais-tu réellement laissée une simple note ?

Oliver resta silencieux, assommé. Il déglutit et baissa le regard, quelque chose tilta au fond de son esprit encore dans les vapes du sommeil, une feuille de papier et un stylo rouge reposait sur la table basse du salon juste en face d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ?

_ Oui, finit-il par répondre. Mais Felicity, je-

_ J'allais partir, j'avais la feuille et le stylo, les mots déjà préparer en tête…

La réalisation s'écrasa sur lui comme une chape de plomb, Joanna l'avait prévenu pourtant mais comme l'idiot aveuglé qu'il était, Oliver avait balayé ses préoccupations sans y penser à deux fois.

_ Alors c'était ça depuis le début… une sorte de vengeance mal placée ? Toute cette histoire de gagner une deuxième chance, c'était un mensonge pour me faire payer... ?

_ Non, répondit Felicity, le regardant assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse voir sa sincérité. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec toi, je voulais juste qu'on parle, je suis venue pour ça, je voulais mettre les choses au clair mais… j'ai été impuissante face à cette serviette et plus tard, je n'avais plus la force de te parler. Quoi dire après qu'on ait… couchés ensemble ? Encore, puis-je ajouter. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux partir avant que… je ne sois encore plus blessée.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Oliver, simplement. De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, Felicity.

_ Jo et Tommy m'ont invité à dîner ce week-end, tu les connais, ils se disputent sans arrêt pour un rien. Une de ses ex s'est mise à le suivre et lui faire des avances très entreprenantes, Jo est furieuse parce qu'il ne fait rien pour empêcher cette femme de le traquer, il s'est défendu en disant que ce n'était pas la première à le harceler, une autre femme ne l'a pas lâcher durant quatre mois parce qu'il lui avait laissé une note le matin après avoir coucher avec elle et qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas.

_ Je... qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec nous deux ?

_ Elle a commencé à citer le nom de toutes ces femmes en colère contre vous deux. Toi en particulier. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'insister sur le fait que tu étais terrible avec les femmes et ensuite elle a parlé d'une certaine Anna Bowen que tu fréquenterais toujours apparemment. Au début, je ne voulais pas le croire mais plus le temps passait plus l'idée restait imprégnée dans ma tête… et j'ai fini par le faire.

La douleur dans sa voix était si claire et profonde qu'il en avait mal physiquement. Le poing d'Oliver se serra, il était en colère, tellement en colère, comment Joanna avait-elle osée se mêler de leurs affaires et faire souffrir Felicity de cette façon, lui mettre toutes ses idées en tête ? Il allait la tuer, cette idiote avait intérêt à ne pas se présenter devant lui pendant un bon moment.

_ Non, s'exclama Oliver avec fermeté. Je ne suis même pas véritablement sorti avec Anna, on a dîner ensemble trois fois pour faire plaisir à ma mère, c'est tout. Et j'ai rompu avec elle bien avant qu'on parle devant QC tous les deux, Felicity, je ne t'ai pas mené en bateau, je te le jure.

Felicity tortilla quelque chose entre ses doigts, elle leva la tête pour plonger son regard humide dans le sien, l'incertitude s'y trouvant.

_ En racontant ça, Jo me regardait fixement comme si elle savait quelque chose, comme si elle tentait de me transmettre un message, elle était tellement insistante en parlant de ces notes et du fait que tu n'avais jamais eu de problème à sortir avec deux femmes en même temps.

_ Elle est au courant pour nous deux parce qu'elle nous a vus à la boutique de café le jour de la réunion avec le conseil d'administration, je pense qu'elle croyait bien faire en te disant ça.

Le silence prit place durant quelques minutes, Oliver se sentait abasourdi, sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil et du choc, une partie de lui ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tout était un gros malentendu, malencontreusement orchestré par la petite-amie de Tommy.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeter par quelqu'un que tu apprécies. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ce que j'aurais ressentie en me réveillant après l'une des plus belle nuits de ma vie avec juste _une note_ … je me suis torturée en imaginant ce que tu aurais écrit dedans, Oliver, durant des jours… _Hey Felicity, c'était sympa de voir ce qu'il y avait sous ta jupe mais tu n'es pas assez bien pour être avec moi, adieu, Oliver,_ récita-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ou pire, que ça ne soit qu'un autre jeu pour toi alors que tu es déjà avec cette femme… je crois que c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal, que tu te moques de moi de cette façon, que j'étais juste un défi.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et frotta ses yeux, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda en silence. Doucement, Oliver posa ses mains sur son visage pâle et caressa ses pommettes de ses pouces, essuyant une traînée de son mascara au passage. Elle ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son toucher, ce qu'il prit comme un bon pas.

_ Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, j'aurais écrit un truc pareil Felicity, assura-t-il avec force. Et je ne suis avec personne, ce n'est pas un jeux ni un défi ! Je n'ai pas embrasser ou coucher avec une femme depuis notre nuit ensemble, il n'y a eu que toi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie alors ?

_ Mon stylo ne marchait pas, j'ai fouillé dans tes tiroirs mais sans succès donc j'ai été voir dans ta chambre et en ouvrant ta table de nuit, j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle leva sa main et l'ouvrit avec précaution, dans sa paume se trouvait _son élastique_ , celui qu'il avait prit de chez elle il y a tant de mois maintenant.

_ Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, ça faisait des mois après tout, sur une seconde pensée je l'ai pris en main et je me suis souvenue de l'avoir mit pour notre rendrez-vous, je voulais avoir l'air présentable alors j'ai coiffé mes cheveux en queue de cheval basse, peine perdue parce que je me souviens parfaitement de la manière dont tu m'as regardé-

_ J'étais surpris, c'est vrai, Felicity, la coupa Oliver en lui enlevant l'élastique des mains pour le tripoter. Mais dés que j'ai vu ton sourire, je t'ai trouvé belle et tu m'as captivé.

_ Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as pris...

_ Je n'ai pas de raison particulière, je l'ai vu parterre et je l'ai ramassé en le mettant dans ma poche, je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi exactement mais par contre je sais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai gardé… je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas cessé de penser à toi, Felicity. J'ai passé des heures à l'observer et l'enrouler autour de mes doigts, je… ça peut être pathétique à tes yeux mais ça m'aidait lorsque j'avais des difficultés ou des problèmes, ça me faisait penser à toi et à la merveilleuse soirée que nous avions passés ensemble…

Elle le regarda intensément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'incertitude brillait encore dans ses yeux ainsi que la peur donnant envie à Oliver de faire disparaître ces émotions chez elle, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sincère. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire, elle avait été induite en erreur et après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à tant de femmes différentes, il l'aurait largement mérité, c'était un juste retour mais elle était encore là et pour une raison qui était très claire pour lui.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Oliver… je...

_ Tu viens de dire que je ne comprends pas ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeté par quelqu'un qu'on apprécie mais voilà le problème, Felicity, je ne t'apprécie pas.

Le visage de la bonde blanchie et elle s'éloigna de lui précipitamment, Oliver se leva tout aussi vite et lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer contre lui, il l'emprisonna entre ses bras, sa robe avait glissée jusqu'à sa taille à cause de son agitation la laissant en soutien-gorge, la dentelle se frotta vulgairement contre la peau de son torse.

_ Je ne t'apprécie pas parce que _je t'aime_ , clama-t-il, passionnément en tenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Felicity, je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de ton rire, ton intelligence et ta force, je t'aime.

Felicity cessa de se débattre dans ses bras et s'effondra vers le bas, elle serait sans doute tombée si il ne l'avait pas tenue. Oliver passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et caressa sa joue tendrement, il resta interdit en sentant de l'humidité sur ses doigts, levant son visage son cœur s'emplit de tristesse en remarquant que ses yeux bleus étaient plein de larmes, elle secoua la tête et se détacha de lui, lui tournant le dos, et enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, pour ne pas qu'il puisse la regarder pleurer.

Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable dans cette position, tellement petite, que son instinct surprotecteur tressauta et il s'avança assez pour coller son torse contre son dos, il caressa ses bras qui étaient enroulés autour d'elle-même et la serra contre lui posant son menton sur son épaule, Oliver déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe et attendit.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter encore une autre déception, Oliver, un autre abandon, comment puis-je savoir que tu ne changeras pas d'avis dés que tu m'auras, que tu te lasseras après une semaine ou deux ?

_ Tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu peux juste me faire confiance et me croire lorsque je te dis que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il éloigna ses bras d'elle et tira l'élastique de son poignet l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, Oliver peigna ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put en les remontant aussi haut que possible. La dernière fois qu'il avait peigné des cheveux, c'était pour sa petite sœur Thea et ça datait d'il y a plus de quinze ans. Maladroitement, il les attacha en une queue de cheval qui au final n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était plus une sorte de chignon à moitié enroulé sur lui-même.

Oliver attrapa ses épaules et la tourna vers lui, il lui sourit affectueusement et elle lui rendit la pareil même si son sourire était aqueux, il caressa sa joue de son doigt.

_ Voilà, tu ressembles exactement à la femme que j'ai rencontré comme ça, adorable.

_ Je pense que ma queue de cheval était mieux exécutée, commenta-t-elle, mi-confuse mi-amusée.

Felicity le regarda un long moment, si sérieusement qu'Oliver sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sa gorge s'assécher.

_ Felicity…

_ Je te fais confiance, Oliver, tu es mon ami et je… je…

Voyant qu'elle peinait à finir sa phrase, Oliver prit son visage en coupe et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, il aimait lorsqu'elle portait du rouge à lèvre ou même ce baume fruité mais rien ne se comparait à la sensation peau contre peau sans entrave, il lécha la commissure de ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent lui donnant l'occasion de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et finir par partir à la découverte de sa bouche. La joie exultait en lui, elle lui faisait confiance, il mit encore plus de vigueur en l'embrassant, Felicity gémit et posa ses mains sur son torse en essayant de se relever sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux répondre à son baiser. Brusquement, elle se tendit dans ses bras et se détacha.

_ Attends mais tu n'es pas en colère, dit-elle en se reculant précipitamment. J'allais partir sans rien te dire et j'avais prévu… tu n'es pas fâché ?

_ Non, ni en colère ni fâché je… je suis un peu… blessé mais plus tu m'embrasses plus j'oublie vite-

_ Mais tu devrais l'être, insista la blonde, de manière têtue. Je le serais à ta place !

_ Apparemment, tu as la rancune tenace d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, taquina Oliver en reprenant sa prise sur sa taille. Oui tu avais prévue de partir mais tu ne l'as pas fait Felicity, tu es restée… C'est tout ce qui compte, mais si tu le souhaites véritablement, je peux trouver un moyen pour te faire pardonner, je ne suis pas contre.

Son sourire devint salace et il chatouilla le bas de son dos qu'il savait sensible aux caresses, elle ria et tenta de se soustraire à son emprise, Felicity finit par lui donner une tape sur son torse nu, il fit semblant d'avoir affreusement mal.

_ Idiot ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fait faire ?

_ Ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive.

Excité par sa réaction favorable, Oliver courut jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de la petite boite rose. Il émit un petit grognement victorieux en la saisissant et la ramena à la blonde qui attendait impatiemment dans le salon les bras croisés sous ses seins leurs donnant plus de volume, il loucha quelques secondes dessus avant de se reprendre et lui tendre la boite avec anticipation.

Felicity le regarda sceptiquement et ouvrit la boite, elle déplia les feuilles de soie et sortie la minuscule culotte à tête de panda avec un rire incrédule.

_ J'aime les pandas oui mais pas au point d'en mettre sur mes sous-vêtements Oliver… à moins bien sûr que ça soit ton fantasme, taquina-t-elle en faisant pendre le morceau de tissu au bout de son doigt. Oh oui, je suis sûre maintenant, c'est ton plus grand fantasme.

Oliver ignora ses moqueries en levant le menton, un peu déçu, il avait été certain qu'elle aurait trouvée ça sexy ou mignon, à la place… elle se moquait.

_ Je l'ai acheté en même temps que le coussin, je trouvai ça marrant.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et avec le plus grand des sérieux enleva sa robe qui pendait à ses hanches en se trémoussant doucement, une fois presque nue elle lui jeta un sourire éblouissant et détacha son soutien-gorge. Oliver déglutit avec force, toute déception oubliée depuis longtemps, sa bouche s'assécha et le désir coula dans ses veines à un rythme affolant. Il l'avait vue nue et avait touché son corps de toutes les manières possibles mais la voir complètement nue sous la lumière du soleil dans son salon, c'était… différent pour une quelconque raison.

Après avoir mit la culotte, Felicity fit un tour sur elle-même avec un sourire nerveux et se rapprocha de lui, elle lui demanda si ça lui plaisait et il ne perdit pas de temps à lui faire comprendre que oui en l'embrassant de nouveau, il ne se lassait pas de d'avoir enfin la permission de l'embrasser comme il le désirait.

_ Tu sais quoi, commença-t-il en déposant des tendre baisers le long de sa pommette jusqu'à son arcade sourcilière. Je pense qu'on doit recommencer du début, cette relation a débuté de manière trop précaire et je veux quelque chose stable avec toi, on a fait des erreurs stupides tous les deux.

_ Absolument, plus de faux semblant et surtout si on sent qu'il y a un problème on doit se le dire tout de suite, on ne doit plus rien garder dans notre poitrine, la communication c'est la base… c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un magasine en tout cas mais je crois que c'est vrai.

_ Et je sais parfaitement où on va commencer.

Oliver attrapa sa main fermement dans la sienne et la guida dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, il tira la couverture du lit et la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle se couche, son air légèrement confus le fit sourire et lui donna l'envie irrépressible de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il relâcha Felicity qui retomba contre le matelas avec un soupir essoufflé, il sauta pardessus elle et se coucha à son tour en tirant la couverture sur eux et passant son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui.

_ On va s'endormir, parce qu'il n'est que six heures du matin. Et lorsqu'on se réveillera, je t'embrasserais, puis on va se levés et tu nous feras tes crêpes qui valent de l'or, la seule chose que tu sais cuisiner, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Ça a l'air incroyable, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu vas adoré, elle sont bonne surtout avec du sirop dessus.

_ Hum… je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que les crêpes qui sont bonne avec du sirop dessus.

Felicity éclata de rire face à son ton suggestif et ses sourcils gigotants, c'était peut-être une plaisanterie mais l'idée était pas mal du tout, cette femme magnifique enrobée de sirop… délicieux, cette idée, il allait la garder précieusement.

Ils finirent par s'endormir après quelques minutes à discuter, Oliver succomba au sommeil un peu après elle, réfléchissant à ce qui c'était passé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se passe de cette manière mais au final c'était un mal pour un bien, tous les malentendus entre eux étaient réglés et ils pouvaient enfin commencer quelque chose de réel et tangible ensemble. Pour pouvoir être heureux.

_ Oliver... ? Lui parvint la voix endormie de Felicity. Je t'aime aussi.

Oliver s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, celle qui avait tout changé pour lui.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Clapse de fin pour cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin et toute l'histoire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis impatience de lire votre avis.**

 **On m'a demandé si j'avais une nouvelle histoire en préparation, et je vais répondre que oui, j'en aie une mais actuellement je suis bloquée sur un chapitre depuis deux mois et demi donc ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je préfère toujours finir ou n'avoir qu'un chapitre restant avant de poster, et là il me reste encore au moins trois chapitres avant de finir. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, parce que j'en aie besoin lol.**

 **A bientôt chères lecteurs et bonne rentrée à ceux et à celles qui retournent à l'école ou au travail !**


End file.
